On a marché sur Nouméa !
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Les Dragons en visite dans not' bô pays qu'est la Nouvelle Calédonie... un peu de publicité pour nouz'aut' !
1. Avion et confrontation

**On a marché sur Nouméa !**

Les Dragons du ciel et de la Terre en visite dans le bô pays qu'est la Nouvelle Calédonie !

Enfin un peu de publicité pour Nouz'aut'… lol

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

**KAMUI** : WAAAAAAAH ! Les vacances, enfin !

**ARASHI** : Oui, ce sera sans doute un séjour agréable…

**KAMUI** : Oui ! Loin de Tokyo, loin du béton, loin de la fin du monde, loin du sang, loin de l'école, loin des sushis bar ….

**KAREN** : Loin de tout, quoi ?

**YUZURIHA** : Je suis contente d'y aller ! Et puis en plus, Inuki est un chien invisible, c'est très pratique ! Il peut rester avec moi pendant tout le trajet sans gêner personne ! J'aurai été triste si on avait été obligé de l'enfermer dans une cage ! Et puis on n'a pas à payer des frais pour le prêt de la cage ! (heu… doit on d'abord payer pour mettre son animal dans la soute ?)

**SORATA** : C'est quoi notre destination, hein, poupée ?

**ARASHI** : Nouméa, en Nouvelle-Calédonie...

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : La plage, les cocotiers, la mer, le Nord, les Îles Loyautés, le Méridien île des Pins, la Sorbetière…

**SORATA** : Ben, nous on a déjà Hagen Dääz !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Eh ! Casse pas son coup de pub pour mon bôôô pays !

**YUZURIHA** : C'est bon les glaces !

**AOKI** : La Nouvelle-Calédonie est une île de l'océan Pacifique, superficie : 20 000 km², 200 000 habitants… il paraît qu'elle baigne dans le plus lagon du monde.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : C'est vrai !

**TOUS** : FAYOT !

**YUZURIHA, **_admirative_ : Où avez-vous appris tout ça ?

**SUBARU** : Pourquoi fallait il que nous partions tous ensemble ? (Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas entendu, c'lui là… je te ferai apparaître plus souvent par la suite)

**SORATA** : Pa'ce que les billets étaient moins chers si on partait en groupe…

**ARASHI** : _(coup de coude entre les côtes de Sorata et tente de rattraper le coup) _Ne le crois surtout pas ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

**SUBARU** : Mouais, donc la moitié d'entre nous est là par intérêt, c'est ça ?

**TOUS**, _sauf Subaru_ : Eeeeh ! T'es tout seul à penser ça ! On voulait tous partir ! On t'a pas forcé à venir !

**SUBARU** : Bande de menteurs ! Vous m'avez menacé de m'attacher tout nu sur l'aile de l'avion si je refusais d'enregistrer mes bagages !

**SORATA** : Ben t'as pris tes valises, c'est déjà un bon début…

**KAMUI** : Allez Subaru ! Sois zen ! Que peut-il nous arriver de pire, à part imaginer que les 7 Anges vont partager le même avion que nous ?

**SUBARU** : … Mmh….

Au moment d'embarquer, nos 7 Sceaux entendent des voix qui leur sont familières : ils se retournent et voient les Dragons de la Terre qui arrivent dans leur direction. Tous les Dragons du Ciel regardent Kamui avec un regard assassin ; Subaru a même commencé à relever ses manches :

**KAMUI** : "_C'est pas ma faute… et quand je donne ma langue au chat…."_

**FÛMA** : Tieeeeens…. Mais ça ne serait pas Kamui ?

**SEÏSHIRO, **_qui retire ses lunettes de soleil_ : Mais c'est Subaru-kun !

**KAMUI & SUBARU** : AU S'COURS ! _(Se planquent derrière leurs amis)_

**NATAKU** _s'écrit_ : Otô-san ! C'est donc ça un avion ?

**KAMUI**, _toujours caché derrière Karen_ : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

**FÛMA** : On s'est dit que puisqu'il faut détruire le monde, le plus simple, c'est de détruire les petites îles… alors on a tiré à la fléchette pour savoir quel pays serait l'heureux élu des Dragons de la Terre !

**NATAKU** : Mais c'était MON ballon en forme de terre ! Et tu l'as exploséééééé !

**FÛMA** : C'est pas grave fiston, papa va t'en racheter un autre… donc la Nouvelle Calédonie est devenue l'élue ! THE CHOSEN ONE ! _(poing brandit, soleil rougeoyant, falaise et vague géante qui rappelle un tsunami)_

**SATSUKI** : EEeeeeeh ! Oublie pas mon nouvel écran plat !

**FÛMA** : HEIN ! Et pourquoi un écran plat, d'abord ? _(la musique coupe net)_

**SATSUKI** ; Parce qu'après avoir explosé le ballon de l'autre clone, là, vous avez demandez à B.E.A.S.T… je le sais, me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es pas innocent du tout _(regard à la fois étonné et innocent de Fûma) _! Vous lui avez demandé d'imprimer une carte géante et vous l'avez accroché juste à côté de mon Ordi ! Et l'autre borgne là…

**SEÏSHIRO** : Reste polie quand tu parles ! T'as vu comme elle est méchante avec moi, Subaru ? Heureusement, t'es pas comme ça toi… _(s'approche de son aimé, mine de chien battu)_

**SUBARU** : T'APPROCHE PAS !

**SATSUKI** : … Il s'est démerdé pour exploser mon écran !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Eh ! J'y peux rien moi si j'ai un problème de vision...

**YUZURIHA** : Kusanagi-san !

**KUSANAGI** : Yuzu-chan !

_(Ce qui suit est digne d'une série cul-cul la praline à l'eau de rose… il manque le champ de fleurs avec le coucher de soleil derrière… les réacteurs de l'avion, ça le ferait, non ?)_

**TOUS**, _les Dragons de la Terre et du Ciel y compris_ :

ARRÊTEZ ! VOUS VOUS DONNEZ EN SPECTACLE ! UN ANGE ET UN SCEAU NE SE SAUTENT PAS DANS LES BRAS COMME CA !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Subaru, ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions les imiter aussi… SUBARU !

L'exorciste montre sa carte d'embarcation à l'hôtesse et suit un troupeau de nippons… ben quoi ? Cette histoire se déroule encore à l'aéroport de Narita ! Ou ailleurs...

**SEÏSHIRO** : Mais attends-moi !

**YÛTO** : Mais y'a pas le feu !

**KAKYO** : Eh ! Retenez le ! J'veux pas monter dans l'avion ! J'suis malaaaade !

**FÛMA** : Comment tu peux être malade en avion si tu dors tout le temps ?

**KAKYO** : Je suis un Yumémi ! Quand je dors, ce n'est pas du vrai repos ! Je vis normalement quand je « rêve », alors ça ne change rien à mon mal de l'air !

**KAREN** : Ben prend des cachets, tiens…

**KAMUI** : T'as l'air bien équipé dis donc ?

**KAREN** : Et oui ! Faut toujours prévoir des trucs en avion…

**KAMUI** : Euh... qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans ? Ton p'tit sac à main Chanel a l'air bien rempli !

**KAREN**, _a un petit rire et vide son sac_ : Trousse de maquillage, médicaments contre le mal de l'air, trousse de couture, magazines, fringues de rechange…

**SATSUKI** : Pfffff …. Et pis regardez où ils nous ont collés ! Les horaires sont à chier, et avec le décalage horaire, on va perdre une journée ! Si seulement j'avais su qu'on partait aujourd'hui, j'aurais demandé à B.E.A.S.T de trafiquer les horaires pour une meilleure condition de vol !

**KAMUI** : C'est-à-dire ?

**SATSUKI** : Voyage en 1ère classe, champagne, tout quoi !

**SEÏSHIRO**, _retenant vainement Subaru par la manche_ : Mais… ça aurait été moins marrant si Subaru n'était pas là… il n'a pas la chance d'avoir un super ordinateur hyper perfectionné comme nous !

**SUBARU** : LÂCHE-MOI ! CE PARDESSUS M'A COÛTE 15 000 BALLES ! (en francs cfp monnaie locale, soit 15 000 yens aussi, quand même, imaginez en euros !) !

**NATAKU** : Non ! Je veux le tuer !

**FÛMA** : Pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi pas moi ?

**NATAKU** : Parce que c'est moi !

**FÛMA** : Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

**NATAKU** : Ben je veux tuer Kamui alors !

**KAMUI** : Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça !

**FÛMA** : Non ! C'est une bonne initiative ! Tuons Kamui !

**TOUS** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Après une courte bagarre pour savoir qui va tuer Kamui ou pas (merci à l'intervention de Subaru), tous montent finalement et se répartissent les places : alors, deux sièges à gauche et à droite et quatre au centre.

**SUBARU** : Karen, donnez-moi les billets pour la répartition.

**KAREN** : Bon, ben apparemment, on est tous assis dans le même coin.

**KAMUI & SUBARU**, _leurs voix entremêlées_ : QUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII !

**FÛMA & SEÏSHIRO** : CHOUETTE ! On va s'installer à côté de nos deux souffre-douleur favoris !

**YUZURIHA** : Kusanagi ! On s'assoit ensemble ?

**KUSANAGI** : Pourquoi pas ?

**YUZURIHA** : Chouette ! Hein Inuki ?

**SORATA** : Eh ! Frangine ! Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas à côté de ton bel Apollon ?

**ARASHI** : Karen, puis-je ?

**KAREN **: Mais certainement…

**AOKI & SORATA**, _à l'unisson_ : NON !

**KAREN** : Voilà ce que je propose : moi, Arashi, Sorata et Seiichiro ensemble au centre ; Yuzuriha et Kusanagi…

**YUZURIHA** : Et Inuki !

**KAREN** : … et Inuki à droite ! Satsuki et Yûto ensemble…

**YÛTO** : T'as pas le droit de décider pour nous comme ça !

**SATSUKI** : Bah… de toute façon, on allait s'asseoir ensemble, ça ne change rien…

**KAREN** : Reste donc Subaru, Kamui, Fûma, Séïshiro, Kakyo et Nataku…

**FÛMA** : Fils (ou fille, ça dépend de l'opinion de chacun), va t'asseoir à côté de Kakyo !

**NATAKU** : Veux pas ! On peut rien faire avec lui !

**KAKYO **: Ben espérons ! J'ai sommeil moi !

**NATAKU** : Je pourrai l'étrangler pendant son sommeil ?

**KAKYO** : Si tu veux te recevoir une belle gerbe à la gueule, ben vas-y !

**NATAKU** : Mais si je te tue avant…

**SUBARU** : Je m'assois à côté de Kamui !

**FÛMA** : HEIN !

**SEÏSHIRO** : NON !

**KAMUI** : Je suis d'accord !

**FÛMA** : Ben moi je suis pas d'accord !

**SEÏSHIRO, **_regard innocent_: Moi aussi ! Subaru ! Tu pourrais un peu plus faire confiance aux gens ! Je vais rien te faire…

**SUBARU** : T'es vachement convaincant, tu sais…

**KAREN** : J'ai une idée ! Subaru et Kamui, asseyez-vous ensemble !

**FÛMA** : Elle veut que je la butte celle la ?

_**SEÏSHIRO, **__attrape le bras de Subaru_ : Rien ne peut nous séparer ! Notre amour est plus fort que tout !

**SUBARU**, _se dégage de l'étreinte de Séïshiro _: Très sage décision Karen !

**KAREN** : Mais attendez !

**SEÏSHIRO** : SUBARUUUUU ! RESTE AVEC MOOOOI !

**SUBARU** : LÂCHE-MOOOOI !

**FÛMA** : Kamui, entre bons vieux copains…

**KAMUI** : NON !

**SEÏSHIRO ET FÛMA** : ALLEEEEEEZ ! PITIE !

**KAMUI & SUBARU** : NOOOOOON ! C'est notre santé mentale et physique qui est en jeu !

**KAREN** : Voilà un accord ! Kamui et Subaru, vous vous asseyez ensemble, et Fûma et Séïshiro, vous serez assis ensemble, mais derrière !

**FÛMA** : Excellente idée !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Grandiose ! Je vais pouvoir caresser la tête de Subaru pendant tout le vol !

Les Dragons de la Terre s'assoient, fous de joie, complotant des plans machiavéliques contre nos deux Sceaux favoris…

**KAMUI**, _se tourne vers Karen_ : T'as de la chance Karen d'être une fille…

**SUBARU** : Si t'avais été un homme, tu serais déjà morte cassée en petits morceaux sur le sol…

**KAREN** : Je le sais bien ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais proposé cette idée !

Elle va s'asseoir, toute souriante.

**NATAKU** : Otô-san ! C'est vrai qu'on va voler à 10 000m d'altitude ?

**FÛMA** : Ben, normalement, ouais…

**NATAKU** : Satsuki m'a dit que si on se crashait, ben on allait être transformé en bouillie, écrasés, broyés, la cervelle explosée, les yeux exorbités s'ils sont pas déjà en train de rouler sur le sol, on boufferait la poussière, on pourrait être empalés sur des rochers, être réduits en lambeaux si on tombait sur un champ de mines, mourir noyés après s'être tordus le cou, des organes traînant sur le sol rouge sang, pire que Kotori quand tu l'as tuée !

**KAMUI** : KOTORIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**FÛMA** : Euh…. Satsuki a menti ! Tue-la !

**NATAKU** : Ouuuuuaaaaaais !

**SATSUKI** : Non j'ai pas menti ! C'est B.E.A.S.T qui me l'a montré !

Lourd silence…

**NATAKU** : C'est trop cooooooooooool ! Si seulement on pouvait vivre une telle situation !

**YÛTO** : Fûma, l'éducation, c'est pas ton truc….

**FÛMA** : Écoute bout de chou, t'approche pas des pilotes pendant le trajet, OK ?

**NATAKU** : Pourquoi ?

**SORATA** : Ben parce que c'est eux qui pilotent ! Tiens !

**NATAKU** : Ouuuuuaaaaauis ! Ca veut dire que si je les butte, on va se crasher ! YEAH !

Il se lève et se précipite vers la cabine de pilotage :

**KAREN** : MAIS RETENEZ-LE ! RETENEZ-LE !

**ARASHI** : Ah ben bravo Sorata….

**SORATA** : Eh ! C'est pas faute ! Pour une fois qu'on m'écoute ! Et pis de toute façon, ça fait rien pour l'instant, on n'a pas encore décollé…

**NATAKU** : Mais c'est pas bête ça ! Quand on sera bien haut dans le ciel, j'irai tuer les pilotes, comme ça, le choc sera encore plus violent ! Je suis un génie !

Nataku s'assoit, mais ne tient plus en place ; tous applaudissent ironiquement Sorata, ce dernier se faisant tout petit dans son fauteuil…

**SUBARU** : Maintenant que l'aut' gamin a prévu de tous nous tuer lentement et que nous sommes attaqués par deux rigolos derrière (« On parle de nous ? » ), je suis plus rassuré… et j'avais senti qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver, c'est pour ça que mon instinct me disait de pas partir…

**AOKI** : Une sorte de 6ème sens ?

**NATAKU** : EEEEEEEEEEH ! Ca y'eeeeeeest ! On va se craaasheeeeer ! Les ailes de l'avion vont exploser ! Regardeeeeeez ! Ça boooooouuuuge !

**KAMUI** : Quel con….

**AOKI** : On va décoller, stresse pas !

**KAREN** : Attachez vos ceintures !

**NATAKU** : NOOOOOOON ! Ne le faites pas !

Après le passage des hôtesses pour les démonstrations et la claque administrée à Sorata par Arashi parce que celui-ci matte un peu trop, l'avion décolle sans trop de mal, à part le fait que Fûma et Séïshiro ont tenté 35 fois d'arracher Kamui de son siège pour qu'il passe derrière (re-merci à l'intervention de Subaru) et le fait que Kakyo, aidé par Seiichiro et Yûto ont dû retenir par la peau du cou un Nataku excité et dangereux…

**KAKYO** : Et c'est parti pour neuf heures d'avion… dodo…. Réveillez moi une fois à La Tontouta … _(Met sur ses yeux un cache-lumière)_

**SORATA**, _à bout de nerf, prend une couverture dans la soute à bagage au-dessus de sa tête _: Karen, vous avez bien un peu de fil et des aiguilles ?

**KAREN** : Mais heu…. Pourquoi ?

**SORATA** : Si le bambin a l'intention que notre voyage soit foutu en l'air, je vais me coudre un parachute…

**KAKYO** : Maaaaiiiiis ! J'avais l'intention de prendre cette couverture !

**KUSANAGI** : Il y a des parachutes sous les sièges, comme j'ai suivi un entraînement militaire pour l'armée de l'air, je vous montrerai comment on s'en sert…

**YUZURIHA** : Waaaaaa ! Vous êtes si fort Kusanagi !

**KUSANAGI**, _rougit_ : Merci, mamzelle….

**SORATA** : Mais comme certains Dragons dont je ne citerai pas le nom (Fûma & Séï : « On parle de nous ? ») ont prévu de nous tuer une fois à l'aéroport, on sait pas ce qui peut leur arriver aux parachutes…

**KAKYO **: Rends-moi çaaaa !

**SORATA** : EEEEEEEHHH ! Dormeur, c'est à mooooi !

**ARASHI** : Simplet, rend lui sa couverture. _(arrache la couverture et la donne au Yumémi)_

**SORATA** : T'es cruelle Blanche Neige…

**SEÏSHIRO** : Elle représente plutôt la Marâtre, d'une certaine manière…

**KAMUI** : Ta gueule, Cyclops !

**SEÏSHIRO**, _prend l'exorciste aux yeux vert dans ses bras_ : SUBARUUUUU ! Il est si méchant avec moooooâââ !

**SUBARU** : AU MEEEEUUUURTRE ! ON M'ETRANGLE !

**YUZURIHA** : On va pas s'ennuyer en tout cas ! Hein, Inuki ?

**SORATA** : On va tous crever, je le sens… _(tire son gilet de sauvetage et l'enfile, tape un grand coup au dessus de lui pour que le masque à oxygène tombe et l'enfile)_

**ARASHI & KAREN**: Enlève ça tout de suite ! C'est la honte !

**AOKI** : Heu… je le connais pas, _dit-il à une vieille mémé qui ressemblait étrangement à Kanoé et qui regardait Sorata avec des yeux de chouette._

**SORATA** : Pfaa queftioon ! Ve tien a ma vfie !

**ARASHI** : ENLEVE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !

**SORATA** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! VFEU PFAAAAA !

**KAKYO** : faites un peu moins de bruit je vous prie… j'ai sommeil…

**SUBARU** : J'ai une envie de meurtre (Séïshiro s'amuse à lui tripoter les cheveux)

**NATAKU** : Moi aussi ! Je veux de L'HEMOGLOBINE !

**KAKYO** : Ben moi, je veux rêver…

**SATSUKI** : Moi, je voudrais que vous la bouclez : que je puisse regarder ce film…

**YÛTO** : C'est quoi comme film ?

**SATSUKI** : Intelligence Artificielle…

**YÛTO** : ….

**YUZURIHA** : On va pas s'embêter en avion ! Hein, Inuki ?

Vient ensuite le passage des hôtesses pour le choix du menu et la pour la distribution des papiers qu'il faut impérativement remplir :

**ARASHI** : Arigatô.

**SEIICHIRO** **AOKI** : MAIS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !

**KAREN** : Quoi ! Quoi !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : C'est écrit en Français !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ben quoi ? Faut leur pardonner, ils parlent que japonais…

**TOUS** : HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN !

(Jettent tous un regard vers la copie et deviennent blêmes)

Et oui ! Comme c'est un vol à destination de Nouméa, les papiers sont écrit en français ! Tout ce qui va suivre, c'est-à-dire, les phrases débitées en français (enfin, tout est écrit en français, mais bon…), ou plutôt, tout ce que les Dragons ne comprennent pas, imaginez qu'ils parlent en réalité japonais, et qu'ils ne parlent pas un mot de français ! En gros, c'est un peu comme s'ils parlaient japonais sans qu'ils parlent japonais pour nous ! Compris? Understood? Wakatta ka? Capiche? Capito? You save? Sacou moro? Verstainden ? (Le délire...)

**SORATA** : Y'a-t-il un traducteur dans l'avion ?

**KAMUI** : ça veut dire quoi : « sexe : F ; M ? Cochez la case correspondante » ?

**SORATA** : c'est peut être l'initial de ton prénom ?

**KAMUI** : Mais y'a pas la lettre « K » !

**SUBARU**, _très concentré_ : Je crois qu'il demande si tu es une fille ou un garçon…

**SORATA** : Bon, ben, moi j'suis un vrai mâle ! Alors cochons « F » !

**KAMUI** : Hein ? T'es sûr que c'est ça ?

**YUZURIHA** : Quel casse tête ! Hein, Inuki ?

**KUSANAGI** : Donnez mamzelle, je touche un ou deux mots de français, je dois bien être capable de remplir une carte d'embarcation…

**YUZURIHA, **_admirative_ : Vous parlez français Kusanagi ?

**YÛTO** : Pas de quoi en être fier ! Je parle anglais !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Moi aussi !

**KAREN** : Tout le monde parle un peu anglais !

**KAMUI & FÛMA** : TOUSS TOUSS

**SORATA** : Ben c'est sûr qu'à force de sécher les cours…

**KAMUI & FÛMA** : PARLE POUR TOI ! C'EST DU BOULOT DE SAUVER/DETRUIRE LE MONDE ! A 19 ANS, TU CONNAIS MÊME PAS BIEN TES TABLES DE MULTIPLICATION !

**SORATA** : Si ! Je sais que 1x1 ça fait 2 !

**SATSUKI** : Moi, je parle japonais, anglais, français, latin, grec, allemand, africain, bichlamar, l'hébreu, arabe, espagnol etc… je comprends le langage binaire et le Sefirot.

Silence :

**KAKYO** : Zzzzzzzzzzzz…..

**SORATA** : Très bien ! Faites passer les copies à Satsuki et à Kusanagi !

Mais au moment où le bel exorciste va donner sa copie à Kusanagi (note : il a plus confiance en lui), Séïshiro lui attrape sa feuille :

**SEÏSHIRO** : Donne Sub' ! Je vais la remplir pour toi !

**SUBARU** : Depuis quand tu parles français ?

**FÛMA** : Ouais ! Depuis quand ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _fier :_ Eh ! Je suis un assassin ! Dis moi Sub'amour, ne t'ai-je jamais dis que j'ai travaillé pendant un an au KGB ?

**SUBARU** : Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

**YUZURIHA** : C'est vrai Séïshiro-san ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _gonflé de fierté _: Et ouais ! Dis moi Sub, ça te plaît pas les terroristes super sexy ? _(il lui fait un sourire charmeur)_

**SUBARU**, _rougit un peu_ : Et t'as appris à parler français en Russie, toi ?

**SEÏSHIRO** : Heu… un peu, mais on parlait surtout le polonais !

**SUBARU** : On parle le polonais en Russie ?

**SORATA** : On parle le russe en Russie ! Soyons logique !

**ARASHI**, _ironiquement_ : On parle le drehu en Russie !

**SORATA** : Ma poule, t'es aussi belle qu'un top model, mais au niveau mental, c'est pas encore ça…

**ARASHI** : PARDON !

**SORATA**, _voit une hôtesse passer_ : DES CACAHUETES ! Elles ont une drôle de forme ! On dirait des cœurs !

**YUZURIHA** : C'est ce que l'on appelle des « oreilles de chat » ou « palmier » ! Et je m'y connais ! J'adore les sucreries !

**SORATA** : Ah ben je me disais bien que c'était pas des takoyaki !

**SEÏSHIRO** : SUBARUUUU ! Laisse moi remplir ta fiche !

**SUBARU** : J'ai pas confiance en tooooooooi ! Rends-moi çaaa !

**SATSUKI** : Eh Fûma, qu'est-ce que je coche pour Nataku ? Fille ou garçon ?

**FÛMA** : Heu…

**AOKI** : Tu ne connais même pas le sexe de ton enfant ?

**FÛMA** : Je suis même pas son père biologique ! Et avec qui j'aurai pu l'avoir de toute façon ?

**KAMUI**, _a l'impression d'être le centre des attentions_ : JE SUIS UN MEC !

**NATAKU** : Ça veut dire que j'ai été adopté ?

**FÛMA** : Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand !

**SATSUKI** : Ça ne résout en rien le problème de sa nature !

**KAREN** : Il a le sexe des anges !

**NATAKU** : Oui ! Je suis un ange !

**KAMUI** : Oui, on sait que t'es un des 7 Anges ! On n'est pas aussi bête que tu le penses !

**NATAKU** : Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis un ange !

**FÛMA** : Mais non, tu es le mal incarné !

**YÛTO** : Mais c'est moi le mal ! Regardez ma carte de tarot, c'est même le Diable !

**SATSUKI** : J'ai pas vraiment aimé le design de la carte, tu sais… c'est qui ces deux nanas ?

**YÛTO **: Je n'ai fait que poser pour Clamp !

**CLAMP : **Laissez-nous en dehors de tout ça ! C'est l'histoire de Kishû !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Ben oui, c'est mon histoire_..._

**SUBARU **: SEÏSHIROOOOOO ! DONNE-MOI CAAA !

**SEÏSHIRO** : SUBARUUUUUUU ! LAISSE-MOI CAAAA !

**SORATA** : Les scènes de ménage, c'est pas ici, compris ? Pour un jeune couple, ça démarre bien…

**SUBARU**_, rougit_ : NOUS ? UN COUPLE ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _remplie le papier de son aimé_ : Subaru, accepte la vérité, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !

**SUBARU** : Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait !

**KAREN** : Il faut savoir pardonner mon fils…

**SUBARU** : Oh, vous, la bonne sœur de service…

**FÛMA** : Et comme on dit : quand deux personnes se chamaillent, c'est qu'elles s'aiment bien…

**SUBARU**, _pointe un doigt vers séï _: MOI, L'AIMER, LUI ?

**KAMUI** : Fûma, comment t'as pu sortir une phrase comme celle-la ?

**FÛMA** : EH ! T'es en train dire que je suis pas capable de sortir des phrases comme ça ?

**KAMUI** : Et pas qu'un peu…

**FÛMA** : EH ! Moi, Môssieur, je suis abonné à Tokyo cool girls, et on dit de très belles choses dedans !

**KAMUI** : … !

**SORATA**, _se colle à Arashi_ : Heureusement que nous, c'est pas comme ça, hein ?

**ARASHI** : Seiichiro-san, je peux échanger avec vous ? Comme vous êtes à l'opposé de ce macho…

**SORATA** : HEIN ! POURQUOI !

**YUZURIHA **: Passons à la carte du menu !

**KAMUI**, _ironiquement_ : Ben on nous a gâté :

-**entrée** : _escargots de Bourgogne à la sauce Américaine_

-**Plat **: _purée de concombres avec des saucisses de Francfort de Viennes _

-**Dessert :** _Omelette Norvégienne Mexicaine_

**SUBARU**, (il a fini par céder aux exigences de Séïshiro, pensant qu'il devrait faire plus confiance aux gens ) : Je sens que ça va être un super voyage…

**KAKYO** : Zzzzzzzz….

(Chapitre 1 commencé le 13/11/04, fini le 14/12/04)


	2. Complications et collation

**On a marché sur Nouméa !**

Les Dragons du ciel et de la Terre en visite dans le bô pays qu'est la Nouvelle Calédonie !

Enfin un peu de publicité pour Nouz'aut'…

Ah bah purée ! Je suis pas aussi blonde que je le pensais ! J'ai réussi à ajouter un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

Le voyage s'est finalement passé sans trop d'encombres : les Dragons du ciel ont réussi à mettre un somnifère dans le thé de Nataku, Satsuki a joué aux échecs (sur la télé de l'avion) avec Yûto, et par le plus grand des hasards, c'est toujours elle qui a gagné (« Mais non je te dis, je n'ai pas demandé à l'ordinateur de me laisser déplacer mes pions à ma guise... échec et mat »), Yuzu-chan et Kusanagi ont regardé des documentaires animaliers, Kakyo a vomi plusieurs fois, ce qui a formé une formidable réaction en chaîne dans le rang des Sceaux (surtout Sorata qui a eu beaucoup de mal à digérer les huit plateaux repas qu'il a avalé) et Kamui et Subaru ont passé la majeure partie du vol aux toilettes (non non, cette histoire n'est pas un lemon). En effet, étant assaillis par de nombreuses attaques Fûmaïques et Séïshiroïques, nos amis ont été contraints de se cacher dans le seul endroit où ils ont eu UN PEU la paix. Heureusement, ils ont pu retourner à leur place cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage, quand une hôtesse a interpellé les fauteurs de troubles tapant comme des débiles sur la porte des W.C. A part ça, on peut dire que rien ne s'est passé :

**PING PONG !** (Non, on ne commence pas une partie de tennis de table)

_**Voix de femme**_ : Nous avons atterri à l'aéroport de La Tontouta, à Nouméa. Nous sommes le XX/XX/1999, date locale, il est 7h32, heure locale, le temps est ensoleillé... temps local... la compagnie Aircalin espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en sa compagnie... à bientôt ! Arigatô Gozaïmasu.

**FÛMA :** Temps ensoleillé, hein ? Pas pour longtemps...

**SEÏSHIRO** : Quoi ! Tu veux faire exploser la Nouvelle Calédonie maintenant ?

**FÛMA** : EH ! Satsuki n'a pas piraté le compte en banque d'Imonoyama pour rien !

**SEÏSHIRO, **_prend Subaru dans ses bras, alors que ce premier est en train de donner un coup de main pour récupérer les bagages à main_ : Maaaaaaaaais ! J'aurai aimé passé des vacances un peu plus longues avec Subaru chéri...

**SUBARU**, _qui essaye de se contenir_ : Si tu veux pas te recevoir le sac à main de Karen dans la figure, t'as intérêt de me lâcher dans les cinq secondes qui viennent...

**FÛMA **: NON ! Ma décision est prise ! C'est moi le leader terrestre ici !

**KAREN** : Calmez-vous Fûma, pensez un peu à ce que vous faites !

**AOKI** : Vous allez détruire l'île la plus proche du Paradis !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Et pis moi j'espérais vivre le temps d'avoir fini X Clamp ! Donne-moi encore un délai de 10 ans !

**KUSANAGI **: Vous allez détruire une espèce endémique à la Nouvelle –Calédonie si vous faites ça !

**YUZURIHA :** Pauvres petites cagous _(1)_ !

**SUBARU : **4 !

**SATSUKI **: Oui Fûma ! Y'aura plus de café calédonien !

**YÛTO** : Plus de ressources naturelles ! Comme le nickel !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Ou de ressources humaines...

**SATSUKI** : T'es en retard d'un siècle mon pauvre ! Le Bagne, c'est fini depuis belle lurette !

**SUBARU : **3 !

**SORATA : **Et ma lune de miel avec Arashi alors ? T'y as pensé mec ?

**ARASHI : **Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés que je sache...

**SUBARU : **2 !

**AOKI** : Réfléchissez ! Votre acte peut avoir des conséquences irréparables pour le monde !

**KAMUI** : Ben, c'est la fin du monde...

**SEÏSHIRO **: Tu veux vraiment que Subaru soit triste de ne pas avoir passé un peu de temps avec moi ?

**SUBARU** : 1 !

**FÛMA** : Franchement, à quoi a pu bien servir la Calédonie ? C'est un petit pays isolé sans intérêt. Qu'elle soit là ou pas ne change rien à l'avenir du monde !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : RESTE POLI QUAND TU PARLES ! C'EST DE MON BÔ PAYS DONT ON PARLE !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Au contraire ! La Nouvelle Calédonie est un pays très utile au monde !

**SUBARU **: Un et demi !

**FÛMA** : Et à quoi ?

**SEÏSHIRO** : Étant proche du Japon, la Nouvelle-Calédonie peut nous apporter beaucoup de ressources qui nous font défaut ! Comme le nickel...

**YÛTO** : C'est ma feinte ça...

**SEÏSHIRO **: La viande ! Des bons légumes !

**KUSANAGI** : Ça tombe bien, chui végétarien !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Et tout ça assez rapidement !

**SUBARU**, _à bout de nerfs_ : un quart !

**FÛMA** : Hum... et bien ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _un peu plus confiant_ : Et puis, la Nouvelle Calédonie s'est aussi montrée très utile pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ! Elle a été choisie pour ses nombreux atouts, comme sa superficie, ses larges plages côtières, son port abrité. Elle est proche des zones de combats. Elle a été une base défensive, comme à la bataille de la mer de Corail, une base offensive, comme lors de la bataille de Guadalcanal (aussi appelé Verdun du Pacifique), et aussi la reconquête des Salomon !Elle est aussi une base arrière dans la stratégie de la reconquête. Entre 1942 et 1945, un million de G.I's et d'Anzus ont débarqué ici. Les conséquences de la guerre pour la Nouvelle Calédonie ont été les apports en équipement, comme l'aérodrome de La Tontouta, l'hôpital de l'Anse Vata, sans compter les influences économiques (Pour les intéressé(e)s : le Roi dollar, la hausse des salaires, ouverture de la Brousse) et culturelles (idem : les produits nouveaux comme le coca cola, whisky. Les loisirs, comme les snacks, les drive-in, dancing... Les quartiers rebaptisés, comme le Motor Pool... etc... !

**SUBARU** : ... Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ouais ! Comment t'as fait ça Séï ?

**SEÏSHIRO** : Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de casser Satsuki et Kusanagi !

**SATSUKI** : EEEeeeeh !

**SEÏSHIRO **: Avoue-le Sub, j'ai vachement assuré sur ce coup-là ! Et mon p'tit bisou pour me féliciter ?

**SUBARU **: ZERO !

Séïshiro esquive le coup spectaculaire que Subaru a voulu lui administrer :

**FÛMA **: Franchement, Séïshiro, ce petit cours d'histoire m'a bien plu, mais... cela prouve tout simplement que la Nouvelle Calédonie a été l'ennemie de notre pays du soleil levant ! Cette île va payer pour ça !

**TOUS**, _sauf Fûma_ : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : De toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, alors je décrète que Fûma n'a pas envie de péter la N.C, voilà !

**KAMUI** : Kishû, t'es trop forte.

**SORATA** : Ouais, chapeau.

**KAREN : **Un coup de maître.

**AOKI** : Du grand art.

**YUZURIHA :** Bravo !

**SUBARU** : Splendide.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Je sais, je sais...

**FÛMA** : Peuh, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : "_Tu verras tu verras, la vie c'est fait pour ça..."_

**SEÏSHIRO** : Ben et moi alors ? Moi aussi j'ai (presque) sauvé le pays !

**SUBARU** : Tu as juste amplifié les choses...

**SEÏSHIRO **: Je te signale que je viens de sauver nos vacances de rêve en amoureux !

**SUBARU** : C'est plutôt des vacances cauchemardesques...

Nos Dragons descendent donc de l'avion. A part peut être :

**FÛMA** : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens ici tout de suite !

**NATAKU** : Mais Otô-san, tu sens pas l'odeur de kérosène ? L'avion va exploser à coup sûr ! Je veux être témoin de la scène !

**SORATA**, _la dernière réflexion n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd_ : TAÏAUT TAÏAUT !

**ARASHI** : Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

**SORATA **: Le p'tit a raison ! Ça sent le kérosène à plein nez ! Courez si vous tenez à votre vie !

**ARASHI **: Et ça prétend être un adolescent mature...

**KAMUI : **J'aurais plutôt dit que ça sentait la cigarette...

**AOKI** : LA CIGARETTE ? MAIS IL EST INTERDIT DE FUMER DANS LES AEROPORTS !

Quelques-uns de nos amis se retournent et voient Karen, Séïshiro et Subaru en train de s'allumer des clopes :

**SATSUKI** : Imbéciles ! Éteignez-moi ça ! Vous voulez vraiment notre mort ?

**KAREN**, _qui utilise son pouvoir de feu pour allumer la cigarette de Séï _: Quoi ! On n'a plus le droit à un remontant après neuf heures de vol sans fumer ?

**AOKI** : Karen !

**KAMUI **: On avait déjà peur que les Dragons de la Terre nous buttent, si en plus ce sont nos propres alliés qui veulent nous tuer !

**FÛMA : **Eh le Yakuza ! File-moi un peu de ta clope !

**SEÏSHIRO** : T'es pas un peu jeune, dis donc !

**KAMUI** : Je préfère me tirer avant qu'un truc nous pète encore à la gueule...

**SATSUKI** : Pour une fois que l'autre bi-shônen a une bonne idée... je te suis. Yûto ?

**YÛTO** : Heu... j'ai encore une mission à accomplir

Et avec son pouvoir aquatique, Yûto éteint les cigarettes des 3 pompiers :

**SUBARU, SEÏSHIRO & KAREN** : MAIS T'ES FRANCHEMENT PAS GÊNÉ ! TU SAIS COMBIEN ÇA COÛTE UN PAQUET COMME CELUI-LÀ ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Alors je ne vous permettrai pas de fumer pendant toute l'histoire. Na. Toi aussi Subaru, même si ça me fait mal de te le dire.

**SEÏSHIRO** : SUBARU EST A MOI !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : (Hum... dommage) Commençons cette histoire dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Direction l'intérieur de l'aéroport !

**NATAKU** : REVENEZ ! MAIS REVENEZ !

* * *

Donc, dans l'aéroport, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout se passe normalement : nos amis montrent leur passeport, carte etc... Subaru s'est fait reluquer par toutes les hôtesses (et par quelques gardiens et stewards...), Karen s'est faite siffler à plusieurs reprises (mais ces charmants messieurs ont fini avec les valises en flamme !), beaucoup de personnes se sont demandées comment Séïshirô fait pour pas crever de chaud avec son pardessus noir, comment Kakyo fait pour se trimbaler en peignoir sans en avoir honte (« C'est une fille ? » « Naaaan... tu crois ? » « C'est un homme ! » « Mais ses cheveux ? »), à qui Yuzu-chan s'adresse quand elle regarde le plancher, pourquoi les portables, les alarmes ou autres appareils sonnent quand Satsuki passe à proximité, pourquoi Nataku a les cheveux blancs (« Tu crois que c'est la mode au Japon ? » « P'tet qu'il est plus vieux qu'il en a l'air... ») et enfin quelle est la marque du gel pour les cheveux de Fûma... le seul qui parait le plus normal du groupe, c'est Sorata (qui l'eut cru ?).

Mais je vous avait bien dit que tout allait bien...

A part peut être... :

**PING PONG** (effet Tokyo babylon vol.3)

_**Voix d'homme cette fois, changeons un peu : **_Subaru Suméragi... Subaru Suméragi est demandé au bureau de douane... Yuzuriha Nekoï est demandé au bureau de transport des animaux... **(tout ça en japonais, siouplait)**

**YUZURIHA : **Ah ! Mais pourquoi ?

**SUBARU : **Nous allons bientôt le savoir... Allez déjà récupérer les bagages sans nous ! On vous rejoint !

**YUZURIHA** : A tout de suite !

Nos deux Sceaux se rendent donc là où on leur a dit d'aller...

**FÛMA** : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'ai le Monde à détruire... où sont mes bagages ?

Tous récupèrent leurs affaires, sauf Fûma, qui reste seul sans son sac :

**FÛMA** : MAIS C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ? OÙ EST MON SAC ?

Il court interroger une hôtesse :

**KISHÛ L'HÔTESSE** _(et oui ! Je joue tous les p'tits rôles de la fic ! Ça m'évite de payer des acteurs en plus...) _: Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais nous avons été obligés de répartir tous les bagages dans deux avions différents... le deuxième devrait bientôt arriver... _Bip bip !_ Ah ! Excusez-moi... Allô ? QUOI ? L'avion N° 2 à destination de Nouméa vient de disparaître aux alentours des Bermudes ? Ok, merci, bye...

**FÛMA**, _fou de rage_ : VOUS... AVEZ... PERDU... MON... SAC ?

**NATAKU **: J'peux la tuer parce qu'elle a perdu ton sac ?

**KISHÛ L'HÔTESSE : **Ah non, c'est pas moi qui m'en charge, voyez ça avec l'auteur de la fic... _bip bip ! _Ouiiii ? Oh ! Très bien, à bientôt ! Vous avez de la chance, c'était une blague de l'auteur, l'avion arrive dans dix minutes... je dois vous laisser, sayonara !

**FÛMA** : Quand j'aurai cette épée, je tuerai la narratrice...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE, **_stresse_ : C'était pour rigoler, te fâche pas !

**NATAKU** : Je veux tuer Kishû !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ssssshhhh... couché ! Reste calme si tu ne veux pas te retrouver tout seul au milieu de l'Hippodrome en costume traditionnel mélanésien en feuilles de cocotiers et en train de danser le Pilou devant une foule en délire...

**NATAKU** : Kaï kaï !

Bon, après la récupération totale des valises, nos Dragons doivent faire vérifier que leurs sacs sont « clean »... :

**GARDIEN** : Montrez-moi vos bagages Madame... _(en anglais, siouplait, c'est pas facile de parler japonais pour un gardien)_

**KAREN **: Maaaaaaaaaaaais ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! J'ai mis toute une journée pour les préparer !

**GARDIEN **: Mais ça me parait un peu excessif pour vous 10 valises pleines à craquer... je veux juste m'assurer que vous ne cachez rien d'illégal dedans !

**KAREN **: Mais... j'ai juste pris mes vêtements de travail et mon maquillage ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Allez, soyez gentil... ne m'énervez pas pour une chose aussi... futile, je dois dire...

Faut dire que Karen est douée pour amadouer les hommes. Les yeux du gardien glisse petit à petit du visage de Karen lui faisant des yeux de biche vers son décolleté... pour qu'aussitôt ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux !

**KAREN** : Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les gars en uniforme ?

**GARDIEN** : Ben... je... heu... glups, vous savez... c'est le boulot... heu... ok... passez, je m'arrangerai avec la direction...

**KAREN** : Vous êtes un amour ! A tout de suite les autres !

**KAMUI**, _qui s'énerve un peu_ : Elle vient de nous larguer là ? Elle est même pas passée aux rayons X _(Clamp...)_ !

**KUSANAGI** : Je me demande ce que fais Yuzuriha, ça fait une demie-heure qu'elle est partie...

**SEÏSHIRO** : Et mon Subaru ? J'espère que les douaniers lui ont pas touché un seul cheveu, sinon...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Faut se mettre un peu à la place de Séï aussi, quand votre âme sœur est le plus beau mec de l'histoire de la création... forcément, on s'inquiète un peu quand on le voit pas revenir au bout d'une minute...

**KAMUI, FÛMA, SEÏSHIRO, SEIICHIRO AOKI, YÛTO, KUSANAGI, SORATA & KAKYO **: AH BEN C'EST SYMPA POUR NOUS ! MERCI !

**NATAKU** : C'est quoi une « âme sœur » ?

**FÛMA** : Allez les mecs, dégagez, une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, je pète tout sur mon passage !

Et soudain, le drame :

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !**_

**GARDIEN **: Monsieur ! Videz votre sac !

**FÛMA **: Hein !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ça y est, la roue du destin s'enclenche !

**KAMUI** : Heu... tu t'y crois un peu trop là... tu veux devenir Clamp à la place de Clamp ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes leurs créations et je vous utilise comme des pions !

**KAMUI** : J'étais sûr qu'il fallait pas t'offrir le Clamp no Kiseki à Noël...

Donc, Fûma vide son sac et le gardien tombe sur... la Shinken de Fûma !

**GARDIEN** : MONSIEUR ! Ce genre d'arme est interdit dans les aéroports !

**FÛMA** : Mais c'est pas n'importe quoi... c'est ce qui va régler la destinée du monde !

**GARDIEN** : Mais je m'en moque Monsieur ! Vous devez avoir un permis pour porter une arme et en plus... un sabre !

**FÛMA** : Mais... pas besoin de permis pour posséder une Épée Divine !

**GARDIEN **: Ahaaaa ! Vous n'avez donc pas de permis ! Montrez-moi votre passeport !

Fûma sort son passeport sous l'œil réjouit du Gardien, qui jubile à l'idée d'avoir coincé un dangereux malfaiteur... mais que voulez-vous, c'est l'île la plus proche du Paradis et il ne s'y passe jamais rien... alors forcément, ça fait toujours plaisir quand quelque chose de pas normal se produit, comme ça après, on passe à la télé...

**GARDIEN** : Et mineur par-dessus le marché ! Confisqué le joujou ! Nous allons le garder ici jusqu'à votre départ !

**FÛMA** : ? KISHÛÛÛÛÛÛÛ !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ah ben j't'avais prévenu...

**FÛMA** : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! JE SUIS LE CHEF DES ANGES, LES DRAGONS DE LA TERRE ! J'AI BESOIN DE MON ÉPÉE POUR ÉCLATER LA TRONCHE DU KAMUI DES DRAGONS DU CIEL ! LES 7 SCEAUX !

**GARDIEN **: Ah ben vous savez, moi, Le Seigneur des Anneaux... c'est mon neveu qui regarde ça, alors... mais j'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait des « Sots » dans l'histoire !

**SATSUKI**, _murmure_ : C'est la Bible, ignare !

**KAMUI** : La ferme ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Fûma se faire taper sur les doigts !

**SORATA** : C'est généralement toi qui te fais taper et casser les doigts par Fûma...

**KAMUI** : Me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs...

**GARDIEN** : Jeune homme, c'est port d'arme illégale ! Vous allez me suivre...

**FÛMA, **_bégaie _: Démo... ano... koré... kono... éto...

**SEÏSHIRO **: Mais nan ! T'y connais rien ! C'est « shôki shukindô rïn heï tô sha kaï jïn retsu zaï zen ! »

Un gros shikigami en forme d'aigle noir surgit dont ne sait où. Mais bien sûr, le Gardien ne le voit pas, il est invisible pour le commun des mortels... :

**KAMUI** : Mais range-le bon sang !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Je vais chercher mon Subaru... et pis que mon shiki soit là, c'est une aubaine... va y avoir du grabuge si ces douaniers ont touché à mon p'tit chéri...

**FÛMA **: Mais... vous... ne pouvez pas !

**GARDIEN** : Si si, j'ai le droit, les mains derrière le dos !

Pendant que Fûma part, Séïshiro n'aura qu'à faire trois pas avant de voir Subaru et Yuzuriha revenir ensemble :

**SEÏSHIRO **: Ah enfin ! Je m'inquiétais ! Tu vas bien Sub...

**SUBARU** : TU N'ES QU'UN SALOPARD ! SALE CHIEN ! TU MÉRITES QUE JE TE BUTTE DEVANT TOUTE LA CALÉDONIE RÉUNIE !

**SEÏSHIRO **: Kes'j'ai fait ? Kes'j'ai fait ?

Voir Subaru énervé comme ça, c'est une espèce rare en voie de disparition...

**KUSANAGI** : Tout va bien Mam'zelle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**YUZURIHA **: Et bien vous savez... j'ai rempli moi-même la suite de mon document... et j'ai écrit que j'avais emmené Inuki avec moi... alors déjà, ils m'ont expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas sa cage dans la soute, et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas de documents le concernant... parce qu'arrivé ici, il devait le mettre en quarantaine... ils avaient peur de l'avoir laissé à Narita... mais je leur ai expliqué pendant tout ce temps qu'Inuki va bien, qu'il est avec moi... alors ils m'ont fouillé, ils ont vidé tous mes sacs et ils n'ont pas trouvé une seule trace d'Inuki... alors qu'il est là ! Ils pensent maintenant que je suis une menteuse et que je leur ai fait une blague ! Mais je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Inuki est ici avec moi ! Bou houhooouuhou !

**KUSANAGI** : Allons Mam'zelle, ne pleurez plus, moi je vous crois...

**SUBARU, **_secoue frénétiquement Séïshiro_: JE SAVAIS QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS QUE JE TE LAISSE REMPLIR MA FICHE ! HEUREUSEMENT QU'ILS M'ONT CRU, SINON C'ÉTAIT LE DÉSHONNEUR A JAMAIS SUR LA FAMILLE SUMERAGI ! ON PEUT TE CONFIER, IL FAUT QUE TU DÉTRUISES TOUT SUR TON PASSAGE !

**SEÏSHIRO**, _une goutte de sueur coulant sur son visage_ : Heu... écoute Subby...

**SUBARU** : J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CES SURNOMS RIDICULES ! JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU ME PARLES, QUE TU ME REGARDES ! JE VEUX QUE TU RESTES À 12 KILOMETRES DE MOI !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Mais mon cœur...

**SUBARU** : LA FERME !

**ARASHI **: Mais Subaru, calmez-vous ! Que vous a t-il fait d'abord ?

**SORATA** : Tu prends sa défense maintenant Nee-chan ? Ouuuiiin...

**KAMUI** : Dis-moi Subaru, et je lui pète la gueule !

**SUBARU **: Cet espèce de... humpf... il est allé mettre sur ma fiche que je suis un terroriste nazi qui œuvre pour Ben Laden _(2)_ !

**TOUS**, _sauf Fûma qu'est pas là, Subaru, parce qu'il raconte et Séïshiro qui doit rien dire_ : UN TERRORISTE NAZI ?

**SUBARU **: EXACTEMENT ! J'ai réussi à faire passer ça en disant que je ne parlais pas très bien français, et que j'ai coché au hasard ! Mais... vous vous rendez compte de sa bêtise ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Avoue aussi que ton charme légendaire les a rendu muets...

**SEÏSHIRO** : Tu veux que je te saigne toi ?

**SUBARU** : TAIS-TOI !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Mais... c'est pas à toi que je parle...

**SUBARU **: RAAAAAAH ! CHUT ! LE SON DE TA VOIX M'AGACE !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Bon, on passe... voilà Fûma ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

**FÛMA **: ON M'A CONFISQUÉ L'EPÉE ! J'AI PAS EU D'AMENDE PARCE QUE JE LEUR AI PROMIS D'EXAUCER LEUR VŒU LE PLUS CHER, MAIS ! Kishû ! C'est de ta faute ça ! Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Je t'ai prévenu, mais tu n'as pas fait attention... mon pays, c'est sacré...

**FÛMA** : Je vais te tuer à mains nues !

**KISHÛ LA GARDIENNE** : Salut ! Je remplace le Gardien ! Faites passer vos bagages aux rayons X _(Clamp)_ !

**YÛTO & KUSANAGI**, _qui retiennent Fûma_ : ON SAIT CE QUE TU RESSENS ! MAIS TU PEUX PAS TUER COMME ÇA TOUS LES CLONES DE LA NARRATRICE !

**NATAKU** : Mais... c'est moi le seul clone de la fic... !

**ARASHI** : Où est le Yumémi des Dragons de la Terre ?

**SATSUKI** : Il a dû aller pioncer par là... ah non, il revient...

**KAKYO** : Je somnolais tranquillement sur le fauteuil là-bas, et la femme de ménage a cru que j'étais un tas de chiffons...

**FÛMA **: Laisse-moi deviner... elle s'appelait pas Kishû ?

**KAKYO** : P'tet bien, j'ai pas fais attention...

**SOARATA** : Il voit des Kishû partout... je savais depuis le début de la fic que ce voyage allait lui faire perdre la tête...

**KAMUI** : Il a toujours été fou, on peut rien faire pour lui !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Suis-je donc si indispensable dans ta vie Fûma ? Je préférerai être plus importante pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce que toi, franchement...

**SEÏSHIRO,** _qu'en a vraiment marre que l'auteur de la fic tourne autour de son Subaru et sous-entende des tas de trucs sur lui_ : Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche !

Soudain, des pétales de cerisier tombent et encerclent tout le monde... musique angoissante... ça va barder !

**SUBARU, **_qui tient toujours Séïshiro par le col_ : SILENCE ! VENEZ VOUS AUTRES ! ON VA PRENDRE UN TAXI ET ON SE CASSE !

La musique s'arrête net, cassant toute l'ambiance tendue... c'est un fortiche le Subaru. Après ce court intermède, nos Dragons prennent un taxi-bus pour se rendre à Nouméa. Une fois arrivés à l'Hôtel « Le Méridien » (l'hôtel le plus classe de la capitale...), ils déposent leurs bagages à l'entrée et se rendent à l'accueil (note : Subaru fait toujours la gueule à Séï) :

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : Ohayo gozaïmasu ! Vous avez réservé à quel nom ?

**FÛMA **: GRRRRR !

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : Il n'y a pas de Mr. Grrrrr sur la liste ! Alors ? Le nom s'il vous plaît ?

**AOKI & YÛTO** : Dragons de la Terre/Dragons du Ciel...

**TOUS** : ?

**KAREN** : Ne me dites pas...

**FÛMA** : C'est pas vrai...

**KAMUI** : Oh non, c'est pas possible...

**NATAKU** : Woooo !

**SUBARU** : Dites moi que je rêve...

**KAKYO** : Oui, tu rêves...

**SUBARU** : C'est vrai ?

**KAKYO** : Non. Mais c'était un bon coup à tenter...

**TOUS** : ON VA TOUS ÊTRE DANS LE MÊME HÔTEL ?

**SORATA **: Mais... mais comment vous...

**SATSUKI** : Ben c'est qu'Imonoyama est un chic type... je lui ai piqué suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre correctement...

**SEÏSHIRO** : C'est plutôt à vous de demander ça... si vous avez déjà pas d'argent pour vous habiller classe (_regard hautain, surtout envers Sorata) _, comment auriez-vous pu vous payer un tel voyage ?

Un air très connu par les Calédoniens s'élève, et Sorata avec un micro surgit sur une scène pleine de lumière... :

**SORATA** : "_C'est qui qui paie, qui paaaiiiie ?"_

**TOUS LES SCEAUX**, _sauf Subaru qui continue de bouder, dansent et chantent avec des gros pompons de majorettes dans les mains _:

_"C'est Hinoto qui paaaaaaaye !"_

**SATSUKI** : Pas la peine de jouer à la Star Académie pour nous le dire...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : C'est pas la Star académie, idiote ! Leur numéro est 100 pour100 local ! (je laisse la place à mon clone)

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : Voilà ! Vous avez réservé 2 suites royales et 5 autres chambres, c'est cela ?

**TOUS,** _même Subaru cette fois_ : 2 suites ?

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNSITE** : Oui ! 2 suites ! Voici les clés !

La suite est pire qu'une simple mêlée au Rugby... devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons ne pas vous passer ces images...

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Je sais ! Il faut se comporter en gentleman ! Donnons les clés aux filles !

**KAREN ET SATSUKI**, _qui se jettent sur les précieuses clefs_ : Merci !

**AOKI** : Ah ben maintenant, il faut choisir un partenaire, parce que c'est une suite pour 2 !

**YÛTO** : Satsuki... tu te rappelles de cet après midi au bord de la mer ou je t'avais...

**KAREN **: Satsuki, ça vous va si je donnes mes clés à Yuzuriha et Arashi, et que nous partagions toutes les 2 la suite ?

**SATSUKI **: Pas de problèmes !

**LES 4 FILLES :** A plus les garçons ! (« Ikô Inuki ! »)

**FÛMA** : Toi et la politesse... il faut ne pas se laisser aller à la pitié !

**KAMUI** : Bon, ben... on s'est encore fait largué...

**KAKYO** : Je vais me coucher, à tout' !

**AOKI** : Il faut qu'on se répartisse !

Silence...

**YÛTO **: je propose à M. Aoki de partager avec moi... nous pourrons parler affaires...

**AOKI** : C'est parfait ! Je pense que Fûma et Nataku dorment ensemble !

**NATAKU **: Avec Otô-san ?

**FÛMA **: Mais je voulais être avec Kamui !

**KAMUI** : Kakyo ! Kakyo ! Attends-moi ! Je vais faire une sieste avec toi !

**SORATA** : On y va Kusa ?

**KUSANAGI **: Ok m'sieur !

Ils montent dans leur chambre.

**AOKI** : Mais c'est quand même ta f... ton fi... heu... ton enfant ! Tu te dois de t'occuper d'el... de lu.. de ton enfant quoi !

**FÛMA** : Mais enfin, voyons, Nataku n'est plus un bébé ! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul !

**NATAKU** : Ouais ! D'abord !

**SUBARU**, _qui semblait être devenu une carpe_ : Kamui, je te propose qu'on reste ensemble.

**KAMUI**, _pense_ : # Je préfère être avec Kakyo, comme ça j'suis sûr qu'il m'arrivera rien, mais c'est lâche d'abandonner Subaru... #

**SEÏSHIRO**, _qui avait bien l'intention de montrer à Subaru qu'il avait commis une erreur et qu'il voulait faire la paix_ : Et si on se partageait la chambre, Subaru-kun ?

**SUBARU** : On partagera une chambre quand les poules auront des dents ! Où quand enfin il neigera en Nouvelle-Calédonie !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Ah bon ? Il neige pas ici ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Eh non ! Il ne neige jamais jamais jamais... # _Tristesse _#

**SEÏSHIRO,** _un peu plus content parce que l'Ônmyoji l'autorise à lui parler, à le regarder et à se tenir à deux mètres de lui _: Mais Subaru...

_**DRING DRING DRING !**_

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : Allô ? Oh ! Je vois ! Vraiment ? Oh là là... d'accord ! Au revoir ! C'est la femme de ménage... je suis désolée, mais elle vient de trouver dans deux des chambres des corps dans la baignoire _(3)_... la police devrait arriver pour enquêter à ce sujet...

**SUBARU,** _jette un petit regard à Séï_ : Je suis... navré...

**SEÏSHIRO, **_confus_ : C'est pas moi !

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : C'était les deux dernières chambres de libre... je suis vraiment désolée, mais quatre d'entre vous devrons se partager une chambre...

**SUBARU & KAMUI** : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

**SEÏSHIRO & FÛMA** : ça tombe bien !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Même très bien ! Vous quatre, vous dormirez ensemble ! Nataku ira avec Kakyo... ne t'inquiète pas Fûma, le Liseur de rêves veillera bien à ce que le petit ne fasse pas de cauchemars !

**KISHÛ LA RECEPTIONNISTE** : Nous allons vous apporter des lits... je suis vraiment désolée pour ce désagrément, nous allons y remédier le plus rapidement possible... je dois vous laissez, c'est Melle Coccinelle qui vous montrera vos chambres... mata ne !

**SUBARU** : Oh my god...

**KAMUI **: Seiichiro ! Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait réserver à « Isle de France » !

**AOKI** : Vous ne trouvez pas mieux d'être dans l'un des meilleur hôtel de Nouméa pour nos vacances qu'ailleurs ?

**SUBARU & KAMUI** : On aurait pu dormir n'importe où, du moment que c'était pas avec nos pires ennemis !

**FÛMA** : Relax Kamui ! On va bien s'amuser ! Crois-moi !

**KAMUI **: Alors là j'crois plus !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Subaru... ça sera un peu l'occasion de se connaître... un peu plus... pour être plus _intimes_, tu ne penses pas ?

**SUBARU** : Je t'ai connu pendant un an et ça m'a bien suffit...

**YÛTO** : On vous laisse ! On va prendre le temps de s'installer et après on ira à la plage de l'Anse Vata !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Ou à la Baie des Citrons... qu'en pensez-vous ?

**YÛTO** : On peut faire les deux !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Très bonne idée mon cher ! Allons en parler à nos confrères respectifs !

**KAMUI** : Ils ne valent pas mieux que Karen...

**SUBARU **: Vive les vacances à l'étranger...

Les 7 Anges et les 7 Sceaux ont passé toute la matinée à défaire leurs bagages et à se reposer. A part peut être Kamui et Subaru qui n'ont pas pu se reposer une seule seconde à cause des autres énergumènes...

L'après midi, ils sont allés à la plage (de la Baie des Citrons... c'est la mieux ). En face de la plage, il y a tout un tas de restaurants et de magasins en tout genre : coiffeur, boutiques de souvenirs, bijouterie, salle de jeu, tabac journaux... un endroit chouette pour chiner juste après la baignade :

**YUZURIHA** : Aaaaaah ! Je veux aller à « Bambou Gravé » acheter des souvenirs ! Et je veux aller à « La Sorbetière » ! Je veux une boule de sorbet au citron ! Trop cool Inuki !

**KUSANAGI** : On ira après, d'accord ?

**ARASHI**, _se tripote les cheveux_ : J'ai bien besoin d'une nouvelle coupe...

**SORATA** : Je t'accompagne Nee-chan !

**SATSUKI** : Ça te tente Yûto, une partie de « King of Fighters » ?

**YÛTO** : Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

**KAREN**, _prend Seiichiro par le bras_ : On va faire un tour à la bijouterie là-bas ?

**AOKI** : Heu...

Chacun trouve son petit bonheur : certains ont mangé des Flameinküch aux « 3 Brasseurs », d'autres ont fait du shopping et d'autres se sont baignés, comme Kamui, Subaru, Fûma, Séïshiro et Nataku !

Quant à Kakyo... impossible de le réveiller. Alors les Anges ont été contraints de le laisser pioncer tranquille à l'hôtel.

Le soir venu, ils se réunissent tous pour aller manger au restaurant « L'Astrolabe ». Mais cinq garçons manquent à l'appel :

**SORATA**, _pas content parce qu'Arashi l'avait forcé à se faire couper les cheveux, et qu'en plus, le coiffeur l'a soi-disant loupé_ : Z'auriez pas vu Kamui ?

**YUZURIHA **: Ni Subaru-san ?

**YÛTO**, _en pétard parce qu'il a claqué 10 000 fcfp en jeux vidéos pour essayer de battre Satsuki_ : Et nos Dragons à nous ?

**YUZURIHA** : Les voilà ! Les voilà !

**AOKI** : Ils ont l'air visiblement... heu... je crois que Subaru est très énervé !

Tous nos amis accourent à leur rencontre : Séïshiro et Kamui semblent avoir les plus soufferts... :

**ARASHI **: Mais que s'est il passé ?

**SUBARU, KAMUI, SEÏSHIRO &FÛMA**, _en même temps_ : ALORS ON ÉTAIT TRANQUILLE EN TRAIN DE SE BAIGNER OU DE FAIRE BRONZETTE QUAND l'AUTRE LA M'A...

**KAREN** : PAS TOUS EN MÊME TEMPS ! Tu me sembles bien calme Nataku pour une fois. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé...

**NATAKU, **_les mains dans le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme un petit enfant_ : ben en fait, tu vois, les trois jouaient sur le radeau là-bas au milieu de la mer là, tu vois ? Ben je crois qu'Otô-san a noyé « accidentellement » Kamui, et ils se sont battus je crois... je pense que l'exorciste a voulu sauver Kamui, tu vois, et le borgne, là, il l'a retenu... alors ils se sont battus je crois... je voulais intervenir, mais Otô-san a pas voulu, tu vois...

**KAREN** : Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

**NATAKU** : Non... sniff... Otô-san n'a pas voulu, il a dit que je ne savais pas nager et que j'allais me faire mal... sniff... alors j'ai fait des châteaux de sable sur la plage... sniff... il me laisse jamais rien faire comme un grand, c'est pas juste... sniff...

**KAREN**, _prend Nataku dans ses bras_ : Oh... mon pauvre petit agneau... mou nakanaïdé, watashi ga iru kara...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Dans "Strenght", c'est "boku ga iru kara"... oups, pardon, j'ai rien à faire ici...

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Ok, je comprends pourquoi Kamui a une sale tête, mais pourquoi le Sakurazukamori aussi ?

Séïshiro a une joue bien violette et bien enflée... ça aurait rendu n'importe quel Schtroumpf jaloux :

**YÛTO** : Laissez-moi deviner... vous vous êtes fait piquer par une crevette ?

**YUZURIHA **: C'était une très grosse crevette en tout cas !

**KUSANAGI** : Une crevette n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose... c'est gentille une crevette...

**YUZURIHA** : Oui... les crevettes sont de bons crustacés...

**SORATA **: C'est surtout très bon la paella aux crevettes !

**YUZURIHA** : Tu es un monstre Sorata !

**SATSUKI **: C'est pas l'heure de manger !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Oui, c'est l'heure de l'apéro...

**SATSUKI **: Que t'es t-il arrivé alors ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _qui fait une grimace parce qu'il a mal quand il parle_ : En effet... une très grosse crevette m'a piquée...

**YUZURIHA**, _révoltée_ : QUOI ! Les crevettes sont pacifiques ! Jamais elles n'auraient fait une chose pareille !

**KAMUI**, _à bout de souffle, on voit bien qu'il est très fatigué _: Il parle de Subaru...

**FÛMA **: C'est vrai qu'il est aussi maigrichon qu'une crevette...

Regard assassin de l'intéressé envers Fûma :

**SATSUKI **: Et bien quoi ? Qu'est ce que le magicien t'a fait ?

**SEÏSHIRO**, _« aïe, j'ai mal »_ : J'ai juste voulu jouer un peu avec Subaru-kun... mais je crois qu'il était pas d'humeur à s'amuser aujourd'hui...

**SUBARU **: Quand j'ai plongé pour sauver Kamui de la noyade, Séïshiro a eu un geste déplacé dans l'eau. J'ai pris un morceau de corail et je l'ai frappé... voilà...

Tous, sauf les baigneurs, ont un regard stupéfait :

**SEÏSHIRO** : T'aurais pu être plus doux avec moi quand même ! Ça fait super mal ! Tu m'as défiguré à vie ! Maintenant, t'auras grave la honte quand les gens nous verrons ensemble !

**SUBARU **: M'en fous, parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

**FÛMA, **_donne une tape amicale dans le dos de Kamui _: En tout cas, c'était cool de jouer avec Kamui à la mer ! On reviendra demain, t'es d'accord ?

**KAMUI** : Heu... sans moi... l'eau de mer m'a irrité la gorge...

**SUBARU** : Tu as soif Kamui ?

**KAMUI **: Un peu... après avoir avalé autant de sel...

**SORATA** : J'ai une super idée de génie ! Allons au resto nous rafraîchir ! On pourra bouffer après !

**ARASHI** : Tu ne penses donc qu'à t'empiffrer ?

**SORATA** : ça creuse un après-midi chez le coiffeur !

**YUZURIHA **:La glace que j'ai mangée tout à l'heure m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Et puis Inuki a faim aussi !

**SUBARU** : Bon, on y va ? Moi aussi, je meurs de faim...

**YÛTO **: Je prendrais bien un bon steak de cerf (local... consommons Calédonien !)...

**FÛMA** : Eh Séï ! Qu'est ce que tu vas manger ce soir ? Dans ton état, je crois que de la purée te suffira amplement...

**SEÏSHIRO **: J'ai pas très faim de toute façon... ou plutôt, oui, j'suis quand même affamé... _(sourire mystérieux) _Je mangerais bien de la crevette ce soir...

**FÛMA** : Et tu crois que ça te suffira ?

**SEÏSHIRO **: Nan mais en fait tu vois, c'est une autre sorte de _faim_ que j'aimerais combler...

Le bel exorciste a soudain l'impression d'être observé, et il n'aime pas ça du tout...

**SUBARU** : Dis-moi Kamui... tu crois que si on demandait de dormir dans la même chambre que les filles, elles refuseraient ?

**KAMUI **: Mais... Subaru !

Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier pendant le repas. Nos amis ont été répartis sur deux tables (on tient pas à 13 sur une seule ! En plus ça porte malheur...). Les Dragons du ciel d'un côté, et les Dragons de la Terre de l'autre...

Au dessert, Seiichiro et Yûto ont mis en place un planning pour le lendemain... visite du musée de Nouméa, visite du musée de la mer... :

**KAMUI **: Nous n'avons même pas encore visité notre hôtel, et vous voulez déjà nous emmener dans des musées ?

**YÛTO** : Mais c'est passionnant ! Nous en découvrirons un peu plus sur la Calédonie comme ça !

**YUZURIHA** : Mais un musée, c'est pas très...

**SORATA **: ... Amusant !

**ARASHI** : C'est très bien les musées ! C'est culturel, c'est...

**SORATA** : ... Ennuyeux à mourir !

**YUZURIHA** : Je suis d'accord avec Sorata...

**KAMUI **: Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au musée pour mes vacances !

**NATAKU** : C'est quoi un musée ?

**SUBARU**, _à l'écoute des jeunes_ : Il n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose d'à la fois culturel et amusant ?

**AOKI** : Heu...

**YÛTO **: Il y a le Parc Forestier...

**YUZURIHA, KAMUI, NATAKU & SORATA : **Le Parc Forestier ?

**AOKI** : C'est une sorte de zoo... c'est un parc très très grand dans lequel il faut se déplacer à pied ou avec... _« un petit train ». _Il y a tout un parcours pour découvrir en jouant des espèces de plantes, d'animaux...C'est l'idéal cet endroit : c'est parfait pour se promener, et c'est aussi très culturel ! Et ça sera sans doute très vert, ça sentira la nature à plein nez... Ça va nous dépayser de Tokyo et de son béton !

**YUZURIHA** : Oh ouiiii ! Ça a l'air trop bien !

**KAMUI** : Oui ! Ça a l'air chouette pour une première sortie !

**SORATA** : J'suis partant !

**NATAKU **: Je vais voir tout plein d'animaux !

**KAREN** : Bah... faisons passer les enfants en propriété... on se fera plaisir un peu plus tard... n'est-ce pas Subaru ?

**SUBARU**, _sourit à Karen_ : Oui.

**YÛTO **: Et vous autres, vous en pensez quoi ?

**SATSUKI **: J'aurais préféré un cyber-café, mais bon...

**KUSANAGI **: Oui, je veux bien y aller !

**SEÏSHIRO **: Je suivrai Subaru jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait !

**SUBARU** : C'est bien ma veine...

**YÛTO** : Kakyo viendra qu'il le veuille ou non...

**FÛMA **: Je suis pas venu là pour jouer au touriste !

**KAREN **: Tu n'iras pas loin sans Shinken, alors résigne-toi...

**FÛMA** : JAMAIS !

**KAREN **: Comme tu veux... mais tu viendras quand même au Parc demain...

**ARASHI** : Bon, je suis obligée d'accepter puisque l'unanimité a votée...

**TOUS** : OOUUUUAAAIS !

**SAOKI & YÛTO** : Demain, direction le Parc Forestier !

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**KAMUI**, _chuchote à Subaru_ : Pssss... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir ?

**SUBARU **: Nous allons devoir agir... et au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, Fûma et Séïshiro se sont regroupés pour comploter, tout en jetant des p'tits coups d'œil vers le leader céleste et l'Ônmyoji...

(Chapitre 2 commencé le 7/01/04 fini le 13/01/05)

* * *

**LEXIQUE**

_(1)_ Le cagou est un oiseau échassier endémique de N.C à aigrette, à bec et à pattes rouges, tout gris, tout kawaii, qui ne sait pas voler et qui pousse des cris qui ressemblent à des aboiements... il est devenu rare et protégé.

_(2)_ Anecdote (presque) vraie

_(3)_ Histoire vraie... mais il n'y avait qu'un corps dans une baignoire, et il n'a pas été retrouvé dans une chambre au Méridien (je ne citerai pas le nom de l'hôtel concerné)

* * *

_**« Me voilà embarqué à bord de l'Incertaine, pour un long et périlleux voyage, et Dieu seul sait où me mènera ma destinée... »**_

_A bord de l'Incertaine _de **Jean Mariotti**, auteur et poète originaire de Farino, Nouvelle-Calédonie

Eh ! Puisque c'est une fic sur la Nouvelle-Calédonie, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

Je crois que ce passage résume bien l'évolution de ma fic : je sais pas jusqu'où je vais aller comme ça ! (J'éviterai de dépasser 30 chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas !). J'ai de plus en plus d'idées, alors je compte bien toutes les utiliser !

Donc, nos Dragons vont aller au Parc Forestier, un superbe zoo avec quelques animaux lâchés dans la nature (comme des paons...)... je vais essayer de vous faire la meilleure description possible, mais ça doit faire au moins 3 ans que j'y suis pas retournée... donc, je vais le décrire selon mes souvenirs... il faut dire qu'il a pas arrêté d'évoluer depuis ma plus tendre enfance !

Avez-vous remarqué comme Kishû la Narratrice est de plus en plus présente dans cette fic ? Peut être qu'à force, un jour, elle aura vraiment un rôle à part entière cette petite...


	3. Discussion et excursion

**On a marché sur Nouméa !**

Alors là, je crois que je peux m'applaudir ! J'ai réussi à insérer le 3ème chapitre sans balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre ! Yaaaay !

* * *

_CHAPITRE 3_

* * *

« Ô nuiiiiiiiit... Ô laisse encooooore à la teeeeeereuh le calme enchantement de tooooooon myyyyystéééééreeeeeuuuuh... »

Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça ? Du balai les Choristes ! (J'ai rien contre les Choristes, rassurez-vous, c'est juste un de mes nombreux délires...)

Oui, donc, la nuit (« L'oooooooombre qui t'escooooorte est si dooouceuh... »). Après le resto l'Astrolabe, la soirée s'est finie de manière heu... plutôt bien « arrosée ». Nos treize Dragons (je rappelle que Kakyo se tape une sieste de dix-huit heures...) sont allés digérer sur la plage de la Baie des Citrons (« Venez danser, sur les plages, sur les plages. Venez danser sur les plages de Nouméa »... mais cette fic va se terminer en comédie musicale ou quoi ? On est pas à Broadway que je sache ! On est à Nouméa !)

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Eh Kishû ! Réagis bon sang ! C'est toi l'auteur de cette fic ! Tu veux que ça barre en live comme « See you when you're 40 » ou quoi ?

Bon, reprenons depuis le début : nuit, resto, plage, digérer, arrosée.

Profitant du clair de lune et de la mer, Karen et Seiichiro partent se promener sur la plage, Sorata essayant de convaincre Arashi de faire la même chose ; Yuzuriha joue avec Inuki (« cours après moi Inuki ! » hum... influencée par Shirahime-Shô), sous l'œil amusé de Kusanagi, Satsuki surfe sur le web avec son portable -Windows XP professionnel 2005-DVD laser- magnétoscope numérique -lecteur MP3-montre Schwartz- four micro-ondes, pendant que Yûto la supplie de lui donner les scores de la finale de Base-ball Hanshin Republic contre l'équipe de Kyoto (allez, on va dire ''Les Ônmyoji Enragés'') ; Fûma vient de plaquer la tête du Leader Céleste contre le sable pour l'étouffer (« C'est trop drôle de jouer avec Kamui ! »), alors que Nataku le retient vainement par le bras (« Ouiiiiinnn ! Otô-saaaaaan ! Je veux le tuuuuueeeeeeeer ! »)...

Mais où sont les deux Ônmyoji ?

Subaru, dans un grand élan d'amitié, a largué les autres pour aller s'asseoir plus loin sur le sable. Il regarde, songeur, la mer infinie qui s'étend devant lui (quelle rime sublime). Il se souvient de l'époque où il avait seize ans, lorsqu'il est allé pour la 1ère fois à la mer avec Hokuto et Séïshiro (Un bateau aurait très bien pu le prendre pour un phare, ou alors les secours pour un grand brûlé au 10°ème degré tellement il était rouge... et on va dire aussi que le Séi se rinçait bien l'œil)... à présent, ce n'est plus comme avant... tout cela n'a été qu'illusion, balayé comme ce sable quand le vent se lève...

**KAKYO** : Eh ! Faut pas que mon ex-futur beau frère fasse comme moi quand il voit la mer ! C'est MON rôle ça de pleurnicher en voyant la mer !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Oui, bon, te mêle pas de ça, retourne te coucher !

Subaru ramasse un caillou et le contemple, avant de demander doucement :

**SUBARU** : Pourquoi, Séïshiro ? Pourquoi ?

Il le jette dans l'eau, imaginant que celui-ci a la tête du tueur. L'exorciste replit ses bras autour de ses jambes et pose la tête sur les genoux : il est fatigué déjà à cause du décalage horaire parce qu'il n'a pas pu se reposer une seule fois depuis son arrivée et à cause des nombreux sorts qu'il a dû utiliser pour faire fuir Séï pendant à peine deux minutes... à propos de Séï : le voilà qui arrive pour réconforter (?) Subby :

**SEÏSHIRO**_, tout sourire_ : Alors Subaru-kun, tu ne traînes plus avec ton jeune blanbec ? Tu as enfin compris que je suis le plus important pour toi ?

Le gentil Ônmyoji, franchement agacé, lève les yeux, et l'assassin est surpris de voir qu'ils brillent, à cause des larmes naissantes :

**SEÏSHIRO **: Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il s'agenouille près de son aimé (enfin... c'est ce qu'il dit...), et fait un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras : Subaru le repousse et part un peu plus loin. Séïshiro le poursuit et lui attrape le poignet de sorte que le magicien ne puisse pas s'enfuir :

**SEÏSHIRO** : Tu vas me tirer la gueule pendant combien de temps encore ?

**SUBARU**, _énervé_ : Je te signale que c'est ta faute si on en est là !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Parce que j'ai tué Hokuto ?

**SUBARU**, _encore plus énervé par ce souvenir douloureux _: Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Tu me dis ça... mais je me rappelle qu'une fois, tu m'as confié que tu aurais bien aimé qu'Hokuto meure dans d'atroces souffrances...

**SUBARU**, _confus_ : Mais je le pensais pas vraiment ! Ce jour-là, elle m'avait forcé à sortir en m'habillant avec le costume d'Ashura !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ben quoi ? Il est kawaii Ashura... !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Ah oui... elle s'était déguisé en Kendappa et moi, j'étais Kujaku... c'était qui dans le rôle de Taïshaku-ten déjà ?

**SUBARU **: Grand-mère. Mais ça les lecteurs s'en fichent.

**SEÏSHIRO** : Oui bon... écoute Subaru... je l'ai tuée, et ça on ne peut rien y faire... et en plus, je voulais même pas la tuer ! C'est elle qui me suivait partout et qui me provoquait ! J'en ai eu marre et le coup est parti tout seul ! Et puis ce qui est fait est fait. Mais moi, je regrette malgré tout de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, parce que je t'aime.

Subaru se dégage violemment :

**SUBARU** : Je sais que c'est faux, tu essayes de m'avoir, comme autrefois, mais ça ne prend plus ! Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance !

**SEÏSHIRO** : Subaru-kun...

Il s'approche doucement du bel homme aux yeux vert. Le meurtrier prend une de ses mains et la pose sur ses lèvres :

**SEÏSHIRO** : je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux que ce soir. Parce que tu vois, l'été Calédonien me donne de l'audace et...

(c'était magnifique Séïshiro)

**SUBARU**, _intimidé_ : Arrête Séïshiro... je ne peux pas te croire.

**SEÏSHIRO** : Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

Silence. Subaru détourne la tête, et profitant que l'exorciste baisse sa garde, Séïshiro le prend dans ses bras. Yeux verts contre yeux dorés (oooouh ! Que c'est excitant !). Aucun d'eux ne fait un geste vers l'autre pour l'embrasser. Après cinq minutes de torture (aussi bien pour eux que pour nous), Séïshiro rompt la sérénité de l'instant :

**SEÏSHIRO** : Alors Subby, maintenant que j'ai regagné ta confiance, ça te dirait une nuit d'enfer avec un assassin très sexy dans mon genre ?

_SPLAOUF !_

Les Élus qui s'amusent plus loin regardent tous dans leur direction :

**SUBARU**, _irrité _: Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

Après cette proposition trop hâtive au goût de Sub, Séïshiro a essayé de l'embrasser. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du chef des Suméragi de se laisser rouler une pelle sans réagir : il a repoussé l'assassin tellement fort que ce dernier s'est retrouvé en train de boire la tasse à cinq mètres de la plage. Notre adorable magicien marche en direction de ses alliés et ennemis, mais le Sakurazuka, collant comme un chewing-gum sous une claquette, le suit en se déplaçant difficilement (c'est dur de courir dans l'eau, même pour le Sakurazukamori) :

**SEÏSHIRO **: Trésor ! C'est pas sympa ce que t'a fait ! Ça coûte cher des pardessus comme celui-là !

**SUBARU** : Ne m'approche plus jamais, ne me parle plus jamais, ne me regarde plus jamais !

**FÛMA**, _qui se pointe devant Subaru, Kamui sous le bras_ : Qu'est ce que t'as fait à mon pote, toi ?

**SUBARU** : Fous-moi la paix !

Et l'heure du jugement dernier arrive : Fûma, aidé par un Séïshiro qui crie vengeance, prennent le Suméragi par les bras et les jambes et le balance comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre (**Nokoru** : hem hem... pas de mauvais jeu de mot avec mon nom !) à la flotte :

**KAMUI** : SUBARU !

Pendant que les deux Destructeurs des Anges rient comme des bécasses, Kamui tente de jeter à son tour le leader terrestre dans l'eau. Mais vu le rapport poids/taille Kamui/Fûma, c'est plutôt le p'tit jeune aux yeux améthystes qui atterrit la tête la première dans un trou de crabe (mais c'est pas grave, Subby est là pour lui décoincer la tête). Bon, la suite : Arashi et Sorata étant de retour, Fûma tient bien à ce qu'ils se retrouvent eux aussi en train de compter les poissons. Mais le moine, voulant jouer le preux chevalier devant la belle, la pousse pour pouvoir livrer bataille contre le méchant aux cheveux Chocapic : pas de bol, c'est le mauvais côté, elle tombe à l'eau (mais Subby et Kamui sont là pour l'aider... rien de grave). Sorata finit lui aussi par bouffer l'écume. Yûto, qui s'est vu d'humeur aux blagues trop connes, arrose copieusement la Trinity Clamperesque, et bien sûr, ça ne lui a pas plu... une bonne paire de claques entretient l'amitié de temps en temps... tous les deux aussi finissent à la mer... (merci Fûma et Séï !). Nataku y passe aussi, et finalement le borgne, trahi par son leader.

**FÛMA** : MOUHAHA ! Je suis le plus fort ! Vous êtes tous tombés ! Je suis plus puissant que vous tous !

**SEÏSHIRO **: Ah non, tu m'as poussé par derrière ! C'est un coup bas ça ! Espèce de lâche !

**SUBARU **: Tu crois que c'est mieux pour moi ? Vous vous y êtes mis à deux !

**SORATA**, _qui se fait frapper violemment par Arashi_ : Et pis Kamui il est trop p'tit !

**KAMUI**, _entre ses dents_ : Connard !

**FÛMA** : Personne ne peut me vaincre ! _Ore wa... Kamui dakara_ !

**KAMUI **: Sale copieur ! C'est pas parce que t'as honte de ton nom que tu dois me piquer le mien ! Pourquoi tu prends pas celui de Sorata ?

**SORATA** : Et pourquoi pas celui de Subaru-san !

**SUBARU** : Laissez mon prénom en dehors de cette affaire !

**FÛMA** : Cela prouve bien que tout est tracé ! C'est moi qui vais gagner !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Sois pas trop sûr de toi...

**FÛMA **: Et pourquoi ça ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Parce que j'ai une botte secrète !

**TOUS **: HEIN !

**YUZURIHA**, _toute excitée et souriante_ : Tu m'auras jamais !

Eh oui ! Trop sur de lui, Fûma a oublié qu'il y a encore un Sceau et un Émissaire hors de l'eau ! D'humeur enjouée, Yuzu-chan vient de sauter sur Fûma par derrière et de s'accrocher à son cou. Sous le choc, le vil tombe dans la mare (Eh ! Qu'est ce que je raconte !) ! La petite choupinette, toute mouillée et toute heureuse de jouer avec Inuki à une heure moins quart du mat', ne tarde pas à être rejointe par Kusanagi, qui a préalablement tiré ses grosses bottes et remonté ses bas de pantalons. Kamui, Sorata, Arashi, Nataku, Subaru, Yûto, Séïshiro et Satsuki, complètement abasourdis par ce qui vient d'arriver, ne pensent même pas à féliciter le courage de la petite, ou même de réprimander Fûma qui pousse des jurons :

**FÛMA** : OH P*TAIN DE ZUT DE CROTTE DE BIQUE DE M*RDE D' _**biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**_ DE _**biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip **_(etc etc...)! C'ÉTAIT UN ENSEMBLE CUIR DE CHEZ GUCCI ! LES BOTTES VENAIENT DE CHEZ CHANEEEEEEEEL !

(C'est pas très agréable du cuir dans l'eau de mer, vous ne croyez pas ?)

**YUZURIHA **: C'est moi la plus forte ! NYA NYA NYA NYA ! C'est super, hein Inuki ?

**FÛMA** : P*tain, après ça, faut pas t'étonner que j'autorise Satsuki à butter ton sale cleps et que j'essaye de te faire une tête au carré dans X...

**YUZURIHA**, _désorientée, inquiète, les larmes aux yeux_ : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va arriver à Inuki ?

**KUSANAGI** : Ne vous en faîtes pas Mam'zelle, il est tout simplement jaloux, il raconte n'importe quoi...  
**TOUS**, _sauf Fûma_ : WOOOOO ! CASSÉ !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Awa Fûmaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu t'es fait cassééééééééééé grave!

**FÛMA** : VOS GUEULES ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS SAIGNER UN PAR UN ! EN COMMENÇANT PAR KAMUI !

**KAMUI** : Eh !

**FÛMA **: ET LA NARRATRICE !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Mais !

**FÛMA** : ET PUIS L'AUTRE TARLOUZE LA !

**SEÏSHIRO & SUBARU** : RESTE POLI QUAND TU PARLES !

Et ainsi de suite... au moment où Kamui va y passer (Subaru est prêt au combat !), Seiichiro et Karen reviennent de leur promenade :

**KAREN** : Et bien mon Dieu ! Il a plu par ici ?

**SEIICHIRO AOKI** : Vous devriez tous vous sécher, on va rentrer, vous risquez d'attraper froid...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Y'a aucun risque, il fait trop chaud.

**FÛMA**, sur le point de donner_ un coup d'boule à Kamui_ : Oh, déjà ?

**KAMUI** : Oui oui ! Je suis exténué tout à coup !

**KAREN** : C'est normal mon chou, il est 1h30 du matin, nous sommes tous fatigués... surtout toi, Yuzuriha et Nataku...

**NATAKU** : Je ne suis pas un bébé !

**AOKI** : Allez les grands ! Montrez le bon exemple ! On rentre se coucher !

**SEÏSHIRO**, _regard mystérieux_ : N'est ce pas Sub'amour ?

Ça doit être marrant de voir un Sakurazukamori qui se noie...

Après cette terrible soirée ''bien arrosée'', nos amis rentrent donc à l'hôtel. Déjà, un troupeau de nippons mouillés jusqu'aux os, ça passe pas inaperçu, si en plus certains des hommes du groupe portent des fringues bien moulantes... encore plus moulantes quand elles sont imbibées d'eau (HANYAAAAN...). Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ont tous dû rentrer à pied jusqu'au Méridien... ben, que voulez-vous, un taxi peut pas prendre autant de passagers, et en plus s'ils salissent la banquette... et puis, y'a pas, et même jamais eu de taxis à cette heure-ci sur l'Anse Vata (en tout cas moi, j'en ai jamais vu tout court dans les parages...)

Le reste de la matinée s'est déroulée... oui, on va dire « normalement ». Si on oublie le fait qu'un hurlement déchirant provenant de la chambre de Nataku et Kakyo a réveillé tout l'hôtel... en effet, Nataku vient de rêver qu'une fois le Monde détruit, il n'y aura plus personne à tuer (Kakyo a mal fait son boulot)...

Ah oui, n'oublions pas qu'Inuki s'est mis à aboyer sur la terrasse de la chambre de Kusanagi et Sorata (c'est eux qui sont de garde ce matin)... il est évident qu'on entend ses aboiements, mais on ne le voit pas... Kusanagi a donc fait croire à la directrice du Méridien, Mme Kishû Kiseki, que c'est lui qui a poussé ces cris lorsqu'elle est venue tambouriner à la porte... elle l'a réprimé en disant qu'il est adulte et qu'il doit être parfaitement capable de retenir ses pulsions nettement « animales », ou du moins qu'il DOIT le faire s'il ne veut pas être jeté dehors... et entre temps Sorata, soudain devenu « somnambule », s'est retrouvé au milieu de la luxueuse cuisine de « L'Hypocampe » (un resto très chic de l'hôtel) en train de s'empiffrer de pâtisseries...

Et encore Satsuki, si on compte le fait qu'elle et Yûto ont décidé d'aller jouer au casino et, que, « miraculeusement » ou « malheureusement » pour certains, elle a gagné tout le temps... d'abord les 1 000 000cfp, puis la Ford Mustang. Yuzuriha, qui a sans doute trop écouté l'album des Choristes, a chanté à tue-tête sur le balcon « Un jooour mon Prince viendraaaaaaaaaa... », avec comme fond sonore les cris d'Arashi pour lui demander de se taire, on ne sait pas vraiment où est passée Karen, mais certains affirment qu'elle serait allée prendre un bain de... heu... 2h30 du mat' avec Seiichiro, et, provenant de la chambre de Subaru, Kamui, Séïshiro et Fûma, des bruits d'objets qui se fracassent et de portes qui claquent se sont faits entendre...

Le lendemain :

**KAKYO : A**ah... j'ai bien dormi, pas vous ?

**TOUS**, _qui ont « la tête dans le cul » comme on dit si familièrement..._ : TA GUEULE !

**KAKYO : **En plus j'ai fait un drôle de rêve...

**TOUS : **RIEN A FOUTRE !

**KAKYO : **C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi...

**TOUS : **MAIS LA FERME, M*RDE !

**KAKYO : **Nataku hurlait, Yuzuriha se prenait pour le bi-shônen Maunier, c'était un vraie cacophonie, Sorata était cloué aux chiottes, Arashi s'époumonait, Karen et Seiichiro faisaient des choses pas très catholiques, Kusanagi faisait des pompes, Satsuki est devenu milliardaire en une heure, Yûto draguait et même plus la bar(wo)man et les serveuses, quant à Kamui, Subaru et les deux Émissaires, ils se sont tapés dessus tout le temps...

**TOUS : **MAIS TU VEUX QU'ON TE SAIGNE COMME UN PORC, B*RDEL !

**YUZURIHA : **Merci Monsieur ! Au revoir !

Et le bus s'en va, laissant quatorze japonais devant le grand portail vert du Parc Forestier. Ils entrent... devant eux s'étend un chemin de terre ; à gauche on peut admirer des plantes et des arbustes endémiques à la Nouvelle-Calédonie. On voit également à travers les barreaux de la barrière la route. A droite... de la verdure à perte de vue, les arbres, les grands sapins, les arbres à pain, les gigantesques pins « coloniaux » (« ça m'donne faim » pense Sorata)... un peu plus loin, on aperçoit un petit snack bâtit en bois, histoire de ne pas paraître dépareillé par rapport au reste de cet endroit, qui fait aussi office de boutique souvenir et magasin pour WWF (authentique !).

Des totems bordent la route. Parfois on voit de grosses pierres, qui peuvent servir de banc pour ceux qui préfèrent pique-niquer sur l'herbe au lieu d'un panini au snack.

Des paons se promènent par-ci, par là, nullement effrayés par les visiteurs, sauf si ceux-ci s'approchent trop près... ces beaux oiseaux craignent surtout les enfants, qui ont la fâcheuse habitude de leur arracher leurs grandes plumes multicolores.

A droite est le snack-bar, et de l'autre côté de la route est l'endroit pour payer l'entrée au parc. Autrefois, et peut être encore aujourd'hui, il y avait une maisonnette à laquelle on accédait par un pont suspendu. A l'intérieur, il y avait des animaux empaillés, des insectes naturalisés à jamais dans du verre, des œufs fossilisés... l'histoire de la Vie, qui remonte bien avant la préhistoire...

Une fois l'entrée payée, les Élus retournent sur le chemin et continuent tout droit. Trois directions s'offrent à eux :

-En face, les enclos des cerfs et des biches. Si on continue, on descend un grand escalier naturel, qui mène à une aire de jeu. En suivant la piste à côté du parc, on descend vers le coin des autruches et de marsupiaux... encore plus loin se trouve un gigantesque jeu de piste dans la nature, et encore plus loin le « labyrinthe cactus »...

-A droite, une voie nous entraîne vers de grandes cages, avec des oiseaux de l'île. Au bout de la route il y a l'aire de jeu, mais peu avant une pente douce nous entraîne vers « la promenade de la forêt », qui nous emmène vers le « lac des cygnes », qui rejoint à la mare avec ses canards et autres, et à la « petite ferme » aussi.

-Le chemin de gauche nous emmène vers deux directions différentes : soit vers l'aire de jeu, donc vers l'escalier naturel (pour aller voir les biches et les cerfs), soit vers les cages, dans lesquelles sont enfermées des espèces d'oiseaux rares ou endémiques... Quel plaisir de se s'instruire (avec les panneaux qui sont de vraies encyclopédies pour ornithologues) tout en écoutant le chant mélodieux de ses rois des cieux ! Il y a même des singes maintenant au parc forestier ! Mais, heureusement, ils sont calmes et ne poussent pas de cris stridents, comme si eux aussi écoutent la musique de la nature... (Me voilà poète)

Ce chemin mène ensuite au « lac »... en retournant sur nos pas, on remarque un autre embranchement, qui mène aux bacs des tortues de Floride, mais aussi vers d'autres oiseaux échassiers...

Et il y a bien d'autres surprises dans ce Parc !

**KAMUI : **Bon, on va où ?

**YUZURIHA, KAKYO, NATAKU & SORATA : **A droite !

**SEIICHIRO AOKI, ARASHI, SUBARU & SATSUKI : **A gauche !

**YÛTO, KAREN & KUSANAGI : **Tout droit !

**SEÏSHIRO & FÛMA : **En arrière !

**TOUS : **...

**SUBARU : **Bon, il faut choisir et on se pliera à la volonté des plus nombreux... _(Tous le regarde sans comprendre)_ c'est un vote quoi ! _(se sent énervé)_ On recommence, je propose à gauche, et vous ?

**TOUS : **DROITE/GAUCHE/DEVANT/DERRIERE !

**SATSUKI : **Ah bah bravo la solidarité !

**YUZURIHA : **J'veux aller voir les biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiches ! Ça m'rappelle Bambiiiiii !

**NATAKU : **Je peux tuer Bambi !

**KAMUI : **Il parle de Mickaël Jackson !

**SUBARU : **Ne serait pas plus instructif d'aller voir les oiseaux endémiques à la Nouvelle Calédonie ?

**KUSANAGI : **Vous ne voulez pas plutôt aller faire le jeu de piste ?

**KAREN : **Mais c'est trop long ! Je ne vais pas faire 3km avec mes talons !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **T'as pas tort, c'est vrai que c'est long -#Ne plus faire porter de talons de 15cm à Karen dans la prochaine fic#

**AOKI: **Je voudrais aller dans le « Labyrinthe Cactus » ! Il y a des espèces rares et uniques ! En plus, par là, il y a des perruches et des perroquets !

**FÛMA : **Tu entends ça mon fils ? Des compatriotes à toi !

**NATAKU : **Nyyyééé ?

**YUZURIHA : **C'est mignon les perruches, c'est tout coloré !

**KAKYO :** Moi je veux aller au parc de jeux !

**TOUS**, _regards suspects _: Pourquoi ?

**KAKYO : **J'ai sommeil, je dormirai bien sous le faré ou dans le bac à sable...

**SATSUKI : **Vous voulez pas qu'on s'en aille sinon ? J'ai repéré un Cyber-Café pas loin...

**SEÏSHIRO & FÛMA : **OUI !

**TOUS, **_sauf les 3 Anges : _NON !

**SATSUKI : **Bah, c'était qu'une simple proposition...

**YÛTO : **Bon, et bien on se sépare ? Moi je vais par-ici !

**YUZURIHA : **On va par-là Kusanagi ?

**KUSANAGI : **... Heu, moi je voulais plutôt aller par là-bas...

**KAREN : **Pourquoi pas là ?

**KAMUI : **Oh non ! De l'autre côté !

**FÛMA : **En arrière j'ai dit ! Il est pas trop tard pour rattraper le bus !

**NATAKU : **Ça veut dire qu'il y aura du sang ?

**KAKYO : **Dodo...

**SEÏSHIRO : **Où tu vas Subaru ?

**SUBARU : **Heu, pourquoi d'abord ?

**SEÏSHIRO : **Ben, pour t'accompagner... être sûr que tu te perdes pas.

**SUBARU : **Au dernières nouvelles, je suis un jeune homme de 25 ans, majeur et vacciné, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'aide pour trouver mon chemin !

**KAMUI : **Mais nos aventures stagnent tellement que je me demande bien si on a vraiment l'âge qu'on croit avoir...

**SEÏSHIRO : **Subby, tu as oublié de préciser que tu es un jeune homme super sexy !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : O**n le sait déjà Séï, merci !

**AOKI: **J'ai une idée !

**FÛMA : **Moi aussi !

**AOKI : **Ah ? Dites alors !

**FÛMA : **ON S'CASSE DE CE TROU DU CUL DU MONDE ET ON EXPLOSE LA N.C !

**TOUS**_, sauf l'intéressé_ :NON !

**AOKI : **Je pensais... comme le « petit train» respecte des horaires assez spéciales, je pense qu'on devrait tous faire un tour avec, et ensuite arriver à un certain point où on se séparera ! Et on se retrouve à l'entrée à 17 heures !

**SATSUKI : **Enfin ! Un mec un peu plus sensé que les autres !

**YÛTO : **Quoi ! Grrr ! #jaloux#

**SEÏSHIRO : **Moi je veux bien ! Mais je m'assois à côté de Sub'amour !

**SUBARU : **Yuzuriha, si on parlait de lapins en peluche tous les deux ? Cela vaut bien une polémique, alors je me propose pour m'asseoir à ta droite. Kusanagi ira à gauche s'il veut _(Kusa lui lance un regard noir)_

**KAMUI**_, sentant Fûma derrière lui_ :Moi aussi Yuzuriha ! C'est toujours passionnant les peluches !

**SEÏSHIRO & FÛMA : **MAUVAIS PERDANTS !

Tous s'exécutent : chacun se répartit dans les wagons du petit train (Kakyo occupe une banquette à lui tout seul)... la visite se déroule normalement, les 13 (Kakyo dort et ne peut profiter du spectacle) s'émerveillent de la beauté des paysages calédoniens ; même Fûma et Séïshiro en oublient l'exorciste et le leader céleste, c'est pour vous dire !

Mais les emmerdes (ben oui, il en faut bien) commencent à partir du moment où les héros arrivent à bon port, mais elles ne seront racontées que le soir de retour à l'hôtel

Kusanagi et Seiichiro Aoki partent en direction du jeu de piste et du « Labyrinthe Cactus » ; Yuzu, Arashi, Nataku et Sorata s'en vont vers les cerfs et volatiles géants ; Kakyo... ben Kakyo est resté dans le train... ; Satsuki et Karen, aux bras de Yûto, décident de passer par le « Lac des cygnes » ; tandis que Subaru, Kamui, Séïshiro et Fûma se dirigent vers les cages aux oiseaux et les bacs à tortues...

A 17 heures pile tous les Dragons, sauf Kusa qui arrive avec 45min de retard, se sont rejoints devant le portail en retenant le bus aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent. Un lourd silence pèse... Ils prennent une douche tranquille et dorment paisiblement, au grand bonheur du gentil Ônmyoji et du lycéen aux yeux améthyste.

Voilà donc un résumé de la journée ! Et oui, quoi, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça sans comprendre pourquoi ils se font tous la gueule !

Aoki s'est perdu dans le labyrinthe ; comble de tout, une intervention inattendue l'a fait basculer dans un bac d'_échinocactus_ (j'vous jure, ça fait mal).

Yûto, qui apparemment a fait une « proposition » à ses accompagnatrices, s'est retrouvé vite fait au fond de l'étang (_«_ _Nous sommes de Fond de l'étang, et c'est bien ça qu'est embêtant..._ _»_). Ensuite Karen, s'est retrouvée à patauger dans la gadoue à cause d'un cochon, près de la mini-ferme, qui lui a foncé dessus à cause de son nouveau parfum aux extraits de truffes... Satsuki s'est vite aperçue ensuite que le Destin (ce salaud) s'acharne aussi contre elle : son super portable-radio-montre infrarouge- caméra-appareil photo numérique-Somy 2035©-presse papier- pas imperméable a fini à l'eau... et oui, c'est la vie _(« ... qui nous change, qui dérange... »). _Nataku, qui a sûrement pris le récipient à manger des cerfs pour une bête féroce, l'a réduit en cendres. On a ainsi découvert que Nataku a très peur des bacs de nourriture, très dangereux pour la santé, naturellement... après cet incident traumatisant, Sorata a eu la bonne idée de défier une autruche... qui lui a pincé le nez à travers le grillage... il a ensuite été directement emmené à l'infirmerie du parc. Les filles n'ont pas pu finir la visite, malheureusement ...

Quant à Kusanagi, il s'est perdu dans la cambrousse...

Ah, mais j'oublie nos quatre gais lurons !

Ils ont fait une formidable rencontre ! En avant-première... une courageuse demoiselle a filmé la scène :

**KISHÛ LA COURAGEUSE JOURNALISTE-NARRATRICE : **C'est moua !

**FÛMA : **On t'a reconnue, sors de ce buisson !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Ah mer... credi...

**KAMUI : **Non on est Jeudi.

**FÛMA : **Le jour où on fait sa fête à Kamui !

**KAMUI : **Non j'ai rien à fêter aujourd'hui !

**SUBARU : **Dites Kishû, cette fanfic est écrite en vers à présent ? Je ne comprends pas la raison de ce brusque changement... oui ?

**SEÏSHIRO : **Tu vois de la philosophie dans tout ce que tu touches Subby chéri...

**SUBARU : **Ignare ! C'est de la poésie !

**FÛMA : **Eh ! Stop les rimes ! C'est quoi cette rencontre incroyable !

**KAMUI : **Eh Subaru ! Regarde les tortues ! Elles sont pas un peu... !

**SEÏSHIRO : **Pousse toi nabot ! De qu...

**FÛMA : **C'est vrai que...

**SUBARU : **!

**FÛMA : … **Kishû, t'as pas trouvé mieux que les Tortues Ninja pour ta fic sur X Clamp !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Ah, pardon, never mind...

Bon, mis à part ça :

**SUBARU : **J'aimerais beaucoup aller voir les oiseaux maintenant… le cagou me semble bien pour commencer… comme il est l'emblème de la Nouvelle Calédonie...

**KAMUI : **Oui !

Les deux Sceaux partent droit devant, laissant les deux Anges derrière... mais que complotent-ils ?

**FÛMA : **J'm'emmerde grave ici...

**SEÏSHIRO : **Tant que je suis avec Subby, je peux aller partout !

**FÛMA : **Et mais toi tu l'aimes encore, ton bishô ! Alors ça passe !

**SEÏSHIRO : **T'aime plus ton Kamui ?

**FÛMA : **Ben si ! Mais comme je l'aime je veux justement lui faire la peau ! Chose que je ne peux pas me permettre depuis les deux premiers chapitres de « On a marché sur Nouméa! » (**KISHÛ** : lalalalalalala )! Tu connais pas la chanson « I Love You, I'll Kill You » ?

**SEÏSHIRO : **C'est pas d'Enigma ?

**FÛMA : **Ah p'tet bien... ché plus...

Silence...

**SEÏSHIRO & FÛMA : **Pfff... qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ! Et après ça on ne reçoit même pas un seul remerciement !

**FÛMA : **Dis, le binoclard il a pas dit qu'il allait voir des cactus ?

**SEÏSHIRO : **Il me semble... pourquoi ?

**FÛMA : **J'ai une idée !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE**: Oh oh !

Court résumé de ce précédent phénomène explicable : Seï et Fûma ont pensé que ça serait cool d'emmener leur copain respectif voir les cactus, histoire de rajouter du « piquant » à leur histoire d'amour... Kamui et Subaru, alertés par leur 6ème sens, se sont enfuis. A la fin du parcours, Fûma a fait un croche-patte à Kamui qui s'est « brouté » (dans le jargon de chez nous, comme quoi il n'y a pas que les vaches qui savent brouter). Fûma et Subaru ont trébuché par-dessus, ainsi que Séï qui a attrapé l'exorciste au poignet au tout dernier moment. Ils se sont heurtés à Aoki, provoquant une superbe réaction en chaîne dans le champs de cactus.

Nos cinq cactus vivants, pas fiers, se taisent pendant toute la soirée, chacun dans son coin, avec une pince à épiler... cqfd.

**KAKYO : **Heu... pardon... Juste pour dire qu'en fait la prochaine chose qu'on fera c'est visiter l'hôtel... ça sera un peu un sous-chapitre, une petite histoire courte et à part... voilà... et bonne nuit...

**A** **SUIVRE... (Chapitre 3 fini le 20/07/05)**


	4. Disparition et révélation

**On a marché sur Nouméa !**

_Cette partie promet d'être courte (« 'tain, pour une fois », me diront certains), pleine de romance (horreur...) et avec toujours autant de conneries ! _

_Disclamiers__ : _Aah, j'arrive pas à le dire...

**KAMUI : **Si ! Fais-le !

**MWA : **... sont pas à mwa...

**KAMUI : **Heureusement... nous sommes la propriété exclusive des Clamp.

**MWA : **Comment ça 'heureusement' ? Si c'était moi votre créatrice, sois sûr que t'aurais pas un tel destin de merde et en plus tu serais déjà fiancé à Kotori !

**KAMUI : **C'est bien pour cette dernière raison que je dis 'heureusement'...

_Mini-story résumé__ : _Nos 14 Dragons se sont payés des vacances en Nouvelle Calédonie, et en tant qu' éternels insatisfaits, ils foutent le b*rdel dans mon bô pays.

**SUBARU : **Moi ? Je fous le bordel ?

**MWA : **Ouais, tu perturbes mon cœur, d'habitude si peu capricieux...

**SUBARU : **... ''Si peu capricieux'', elle se moque de qui là ?

**SEÏSHIRÔ : **Pas touche, c'est mon homme !

**NATAKU : **J'veux la tuer !

* * *

_CHAPITRE 4_

* * *

Après l'éprouvante journée de la veille, les Dragons ont décidé de rester pépères au moins une journée au Méridien... ainsi, ils pourront le visiter tranquillement (toute façon y'a rien à voir à l'intérieur à part la piscine, même si de l'extérieur on croirait au palais des mille et unes nuits) :

**SUBARU** : Mademoiselle Kishû ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Oui Subby chéri ?

**SUBARU**, _une goutte de sueur lui perlant le front_ : Heu... ça ne se fait pas de faire le blâme d'un hôtel dans une fanfic... après ils n'auront plus de clients et l'hôtel fermera par votre fau...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE**_, le coupant_ : Rien à foutre, je dis que la vérité, et y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

**SUBARU** : Le terme 'blesser' est mal employé dans cette situation...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Pourquoi tu me fais la morale ? Mon cœur déborde d'amour pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies... ?

**SEÏSHIRÔ**, _qui ramène sa fraise_ : TOUCHE PAS MON HOMME, SALE POUFF' ! _(Pétales de cerisiers accompagnés d'une musique angoissante)_

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Heu... l'histoire commence...

Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur (?), tous (même Kakyo) descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner au Faré (oui oui, avec le toit en paille et les colonnes en bois... et ses prix implacables) :

**AOKI** : QUOI ! 1200fcfp (10€ environ) pour une malheureuse omelette ! C'est du délire !

**YÛTO** : Cher collègue, oubliez-vous que nous sommes dans l'hôtel le plus classe de la ville de Nouméa ?

**AOKI** : Même ! Et après on s'étonne qu'il y ait de moins en moins de touristes japonais ici !

**SATSUKI** : C'est depuis la mort de touristes japonaises à l'Île des Pins. Ça a fait un scandale monstre au Japon...

**YUZURIHA**, _la main sur la bouche_ : C'est horrible !

**NATAKU**, _très intéressé_ : Comment sont-elles mortes ?

**SATSUKI **: T'es trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoire...

**NATAKU** : Hein ! Je suis pas un mioche !

**KUSANAGI** : Termine ton verre de lait si tu veux bien grandir et ne pas finir comme Edward Elric qui est tout petit...

**EDWARD**, _une lueur démente dans les yeux, transmutant son bras pour qu'il devienne une dague _: ai-je bien entendu... ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Non ! Il a pas dit p**** (moi non plus je ne l'ai pas dit) ! Et dégage de cette fic d'abord ! C'est X Clamp ici !

**YUZURIHA** : Kyyyaaa ! Une crevette blonde ! Comme elle est choupimimi, hein Inuki ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (Affaire à suivre)

**KAKYO** : C'est quoi l'Île des Pins ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Tu verras dans un prochain chapitre si j'arrive jusqu'à là...

**SATSUKI** : Ah, j'avais oublié que tu ne suivais pas depuis le début.

**KAKYO** : Hein ! Mais c'est faux ! J'ai toujours été très attentif à tout ce qu'on m'a dit depuis le début de cette fic...

**FÛMA** : Et mon cul, c'est du poulet !

**SORATA**, _ventre gargouillant &_ _bavant_ : C'est vrai ?

**ARASHI** : VOYONS, ARISUGAWA-SAN !

**SORATA** : J'crève de faim ! Mam'zelle _(interpelle la jeune et charmante serveuse) _! Je veux tous les plats sur la carte ! Je veux un cocktail de fruits frais, un thé au Jasmin et un Milk-Shake chocolat banane, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour ma dulcinée siouplaît !

**KISHÛ LA SERVEUSE** : Maieeeeuh, ces plats ne sont valables qu'à partir de 11h...

**SORATA** : Ah ? Bon bah je veux ça, et ça, et ça et ça...

**KAREN** : Sinon moi j'ai bien dormi cette nuit ! Pas vous ?

**FÛMA**, _buvant son lait chaud _: Moi j'ai pioncé comme un bébé !

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : T'as surtout ronflé... t'as une moustache de lait au dessus de la lèvre...

L'intéressé s'essuie d'un revers de manche. Karen reprend :

**KAREN** : Dites, mais où sont passés nos deux bishô mazo ?

**SORATA** : Et ça, et ça, et ça, encore ça, avec un peu ça, vous le mettez à part, et pis ça...

**KISHÛ LA SERVEUSE** : _(Essaye de prendre note)_

**FÛMA** : Honnêtement, Séï et moi on n'en sait rien.

**TOUS,** _sauf Séï &Fûma_ : HEIN !

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Hier, quand on est sorti de la douche avec Fûma, ils avaient déjà disparus... pourtant deux heures avant, ils étaient en train de s'épiler les épines...

**KAREN** : Avant de continuer... attendez, vous avez pris votre douche _tous les deux_ ? Et vous êtes restés cloîtrés _deux heures_ sous la douche ?

Silence... les femmes et leur perspicacité !

**SEÏSHIRÔ**_, vexé et confus_ : Meuh nooooon ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Kishû, dites-leur !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Aux dernières infos, ma fic n'est pas un lemon... et d'abord si je devais un jour en faire (mais ça sera parce qu'on m'aurait menacé de faire un autodafé de mes mangas), ce serait un couple officiellement déclaré : c-à-d un Subaru x Séïshirô ou un Kamui x Fûma (c'est banal, je sais).

**SUBARU & KAMUI**, _voix off et s'étranglant presque_ : KOAAA !

**YUZURIHA** : Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Là, à l'instant ? Après ne dites pas que je suis paranoïaque, comme avec Inuki...

**YÛTO** : Mais ça n'empêche pas les persos de faire ce qu'ils veulent... pas vrai Satsu-chan ? _(Passe sa main sur la cuisse de la demoiselle)_

**SATSUKI**_, le repoussant_ : Bas les pattes.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Bon, si après les persos s'amusent quand j'ai le dos tourné ou pendant les ellipses, ce n'est plus de mon ressort... c'est _intime_.

**TOUS** : ... _(surpris par la lucidité de l'auteur, mais se disent qu'après tout c'est l'auteur de cette fic)_

**SORATA : **Je veux ça aussi, et encore ça, vous m'en mettrai une douzaine, d'acc' ?

**KAREN** : Mais revenons au sujet principal ! Où sont nos deux bishô ?

**LES DEUX SADIQUES** : On sait pas !

* * *

Quelque part, dans une autre dimension... :

**SUBARU** : Heu, Kamui, tu m'as emmené où, là ? _(Sort les ofudas)_

**KAMUI**, _réfléchissant à toute vitesse_ : Bah en fait, je sais pas...

**SUBARU**, _qui se radoucit_ : Il fait trop noir ! Attend... _(Fais comme Shaolan dans l'anime de CCS dans l'ascenseur en allumant un ofuda)_

**KAMUI** : Kishû, vous ne voudriez pas faire un p'tit miracle ? Genre comme dans Sakura, on découvre que nos corps brillent parce que la carte de la lumière est dans notre cœur et...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : ... Mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Si vous continuez, je vais faire comme dans Lawful Drug, dans le noir avec la petite bonne femme narcissique (heu, parce qu'elle sent les narcisses... jeu de mot pourri) qui vous tient la main alors que vous pensez que c'est celle de l'un et l'autre (vous suivez toujours ?), mais ça sera pas une jolie p'tite minette, ça sera le monstre qui a pris l'apparence de la Princesse dans RG Veda vol.4 heu... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Aïzen-Myôô ! #Il y a de quoi être dyslexique avec des noms pareils#, avec ses mains en raquette ! Subby, fais quelque chose, enfin ! C'est toi l'homme ici !

**KAMUI** : Mais moi aussi chui un homme !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Quand je te vois, tu m'fais penser à un porcelet...

**KAMUI & ASHURA** : Chui pas un porcelet !

**SUBARU** : ... C'est la joie d'avoir enfin pu vous procurer la suite de RG Veda qui vous pousse à faire des cross-overs ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ouiiiii J'veux pas que Kendappa, Bishamon-ten et Kisshô meeeeeurent ! Kujaku je t'aime !

**SUBARU** : ... Arrêtez de faire des spoilers...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : POURQUOI ! POURQUOI ! Heu, pardon, oui donc, continuez votre route jusqu'au matin, c'est la 3ème étoile en partant du Nord et heu...

**SUBARU** : Peter Pan ? Ou bien RG Veda ? J'en ai assez des cross-overs...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : J'ai hâte que les Clamp te fassent apparaître dans Tsubasa !

**SUBARU** : Je ne sais pas jouer au foot !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Subby ! Je parlais de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ! J'suis certaine qu'avec ta sœur vous êtes des vampires... Mais quoi qu'il en soit... continuons notre histoire !

**SUBARU** : Kamui, lorsque tu m'as montré ce passage secret dans ce placard dans la chambre, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long et large ! Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

**KAMUI** : Heu, nous n'avons qu'à aller tout droit, et on verra bien...

**SUBARU** : Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

_Flash Back_

**KAMUI** : Subaru ! J'ai trouvé un truc pour échapper à Fûma et Séï quand ils veulent nous trucider !

**SUBARU**, _qui sort le nez des _'Lettres Philosophiques' _de Voltaire_ : Hein ?

**KAMUI** : Viens voir ! Tu as vu ? Il y a de la place pour deux ! Mais je ne l'ai pas exploré en entier, il doit être un peu plus grand ! T'es partant ?

**SUBARU** : Mais heu... en fait je ne peux pas, j'ai peur du noir... avant quand il y avait Hokuto, j'avais une veilleuse dans ma chambre mais...

Le 'click' qu'émet le verrou de la porte laisse sous-entendre que les Anges (ce mot les définit vraiment très mal) viennent de terminer :

**SUBARU** : Ok ! Je viens, me laisse pas seul avec ces ahuris !

_Fin du Flash Back_

**SUBARU** : Je ne réaliserais jamais mon souhait dans ces conditions... je ne veux pas que l'on croit, lorsqu'on retrouvera mon squelette, que je suis un idiot qui a joué à cache-cache trop longtemps...

**KAMUI** : Subaru ! Garde espoir ! Je vois un trait de lumière !

Toujours à quatre pattes, ils avancent aussi vite que peuvent deux garçons dans une telle position (à quatre pattes... je viens de comprendre mon erreur...). Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent, la lumière éclairant leur visage pâle se met à les aveugler. Kamui tend la main comme pour attraper ce mince filet de lumière et... il pousse une porte où ils découvrent la Vérité cachée derrière, avec des tas de petits bonshommes aux yeux bleus et un gros noeuneuil géant avec des tentacules noires partout ... Et mince, c'est plus la même série.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ça répond à ta question, Karen ?

**KAREN** : ... Non pas vraiment cela veut dire qu'on ne les verra pas pendant un moment ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Bah si, y'aura quand même des flashs.

**KAREN** : ... Ça sera plus pareil sans eux, on les regrettera... je prierai pour que leur âme trouve le chemin du ciel, après la messe...

_Flash_

Un petit garçon blond devenu récemment manchot et éclopé, les membres en sang, s'avance vers eux (enfin, du mieux qu'il peut puisqu'il lui manque un bras et une jambe) :

**PETIT GARCON** (que tout le monde aura reconnu) : AIDEZ-MOI A RETROUVER MON FRERE ! RENDEZ-LE MOI ! IL EST MA SEULE FAMILLE !

**KAMUI** : ... Mais tu m'lâches le nain ?

**PETIT GARCON**, _reprenant soudain du poil de la bête_ : CHUI PAS PETIT !

**SUBARU** : Kamui, y'a des tentacules noires et arracheuses de membres qui s'accrochent autour de ta cheville...

_Fin du Flash_

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

**KAREN** : ... Ils vont me manquer, sincèrement... surtout Subaru, j'aurais bien aimé... rien qu'une fois... #Sourire pervers#

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Qu'est ce que t'insinues ?

Et soudain, Kakyô s'endort et laisse retomber sa tête dans une assiette de pancakes. #l'art de détourner les sujets de conversation# :

**KUSANAGI** : Je vais le porter jusqu'au transat le plus proche, comme ça il bronzera en dormant... et si nous allions tous nous promener dans l'hôtel, ensuite ?

**TOUS** : Wééééééé !

**SEÏSHIRÔ**, _entre ses dents_ : Cette p*** ne perd rien pour attendre !

Karen, accompagnée d'Aoki, s'est précipitée dans les boutiques aux prix imbattables proches de l'entrée, avec son sol de marbre, son plafond infini, ses lustres luxueux et sa grande fontaine en bénitier. Yûto et Satsuki se sont plutôt penchés vers le Casino, à quelques minutes à pied de l'hôtel (même s'il n'ouvre que le soir, au moins ils seront les premiers à attendre). A côté du Lobby Bar, en face de l'entrée, de grandes portes de verre laissent entrevoir les rangs de cocotiers et palmiers autour d'un ponton menant aux restaurants Le Sextant et l'Hippocampe (après le coup du lycée Lapérouse, ils remettent ça...), la piscine, les appartements, les chambres luxueuses, les suites et enfin, en option, la mer (qui rejoint celle de la Baie des Citrons et de l'Anse Vata). Le ponton surmonte un bassin rempli de carpes et de têtards, entre autre... heu non, pas « entre autre », c'est tout ce qu'on y trouve...

**FÛMA** : C'que tu peux être courge, des fois ! Narratrice, tu parles !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : La ferme, ou alors je te fais chanter du Lorie en karoké avec la chorégraphie !

**FÛMA** : Ah non alors ! Plutôt laisser Kamui crever !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : On s'est compris, c'est bien. Mais bouge-toi ça sera bientôt à toi !

Pas loin du Sextant se trouve une salle de jeu contenant deux tables de billards, une table de ping-pong, un flipper... et heu... ensuite je sais plus... un distributeur de boissons et de cigarettes, mais heu... bref. C'est ici que se sont rassemblés Sorata et Kusa. Kakyô se prélasse près de la somptueuse piscine, allongé sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, un hibiscus à l'oreille et une glace en train de fondre à côté. Yuzuriha, Nataku ainsi qu'Inuki s'amusent tous dans le parc pour enfants, non loin de la piscine d'un bleu azur. Arashi visite (seule) la petite salle d'art à gauche de l'entrée du Méridien ; il suffit de descendre un escalier.

Tous semblent sereins, à part deux des Dragons. J'ai nommé Fûma et Séï ! Mais pourquoi donc ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Bah kesskiya ?

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA** : SUBBYYYY/KAMUIIIII ! Où qu'ils sooooooont ? On ne peut pas vivre sans eux... REND-LE MOOOOOÂÂ !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Heu... moi je veux bien, mais après ça dépend d'eux... #où sont-ils en ce moment ?#

_Flash_

**SUBARU** : Kamui ! Nous les avons semés !

**KAMUI** : Ils commençaient à me faire carrément flipper ces petits yeux bleu #Behiiind blue eeeeyes#

Et ils s'aventurent donc un peu plus loin dans le noir... et là, tout droit, un autre jet de lumière ! Subaru retient une exclamation de stupeur en voyant que quelqu'un d'autre attend devant cet interstice lumineux. Un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui ne les a pas remarqué. L'exorciste s'arrête ; il entend des voix, des gens en train de parler ! Le genou de Kamui cogne bruyamment le sol, et l'inconnu se retourne vivement, la surprise se reflétant à travers ses lunettes. Mais le leader céleste heurte Subaru dans sa chute, conduisant l'Ônmyoji à s'écraser sur le pauvre adolescent. Celui-ci pousse malencontreusement la porte du placard dans lequel ils se sont tous retrouvés. Ils tombent les uns sur les autres dans un endroit très sale, glauque, qui empeste le renfermé. Au travers des vitrines du magasin (enfin, c'est ce que nos deux Sceaux ont conclu), la rue est sombre et l'ambiance inquiétante. Kamui se masse le crâne et réalise qu'ils ne sont pas seuls... ils sont tombés nez-à-nez avec... des chaussures ! Ils lèvent la tête et voient un homme aux cheveux blond platine et un jeune garçon, aussi blond que les blés, sûrement le fils ; mais très classe, z'ont l'air friqués (et ça ils le sont !). A côté d'eux se tient un vieux croûton qui, Kamui en mettrait sa main (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) à couper, est le vendeur... timidement, il s'enquit :

« Eetooo, koko ni doko desuka ? »

Silence. Ils ne parlent apparemment pas japonais. Les trois individus semblent horrifiés. Dans un anglais que notre ami parle couramment, il réitère sa question :

« Heu... c'est où ici ?

-Vous... vous êtes dans mon magasin, 'Barjow & Beurk', dans l'allée des Embrumes.

-Subaru, c'est quoi ce charabia ? On est où là ?

-Kamui, pousse toi s'il te plaît, t'es lourd...

-Oui, je vous en supplie, j'étouffe. », Dit la petite voix du garçon sous l'exorciste. « Je peux avoir mes lunettes ? Je ne vois rien sans elles. »

_Fin du Flash_

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA** : Ooouuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Mais heu ! Ils vont revenir vos bishô ! Et même que vous irez vous marier dans la petite chapelle qu'est juste en bas, pas loin de la salle de réception et de la salle d'art !

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA**, _étoiles dans les yeux_ : C'est vrai ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Bah heu, moi j'dis ça mais faut voir avec les concernés... bon, et si je faisais tomber la nuit pour aller au karaoké ?

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA** :... hein !

Tard dans la soirée, après le repas (et l'addition avec une suite de zéro à couper le souffle), les Élus se rendent au karaoké...

**FÛMA : **Moi j'veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Je sais pas chanter !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre mon cher pour le plaisir de te faire tourner en dérision, tu chanteras le premier ! Mmh, disons... tu chanteras Lorie !

**FÛMA** : NAAAAAN JE VAIS TE TUER !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Bon, bah tu reverras jamais ton Kamui.

**KAMUI **: Je veux pas être impliqué dans ce chantage douteux !

**FÛMA** : Si c'est la seule solution pour le revoir... j'accepte.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : S**i c'est pas meugnon !

**SEÏSHIRÔ**, _se rongeant les ongles, sûrement des restes de poumons humains dessous_ : Et mon Subby à moi ? Je suis inquiet, ça fait une journée que je n'ai pas pu plonger dans son regard émeraude... sniff !

**FÛMA**, _en train de regarder Séï se bouffer les ongles_ : Eh, Sakurazuka, tu commences à attaquer l'os là.

**SEÏSHIRÔ**, _qui s'arrête_ : Ah heu...

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Ah l'amour, ça vous pousse tellement à faire n'importe quoi ! #Aura de sadisme#

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA** : #Envie de meurtre#

La soirée se déroule de manière très gaie (et pas gay) ; vous voulez savoir quelle chanson nos amis ont chanté chacun leur tour ? Suffit de demander :

-_Karen_ : « Je t'aime Mélancolie » de Mylène farmer

_-Yuzuriha_ : « Le Papa Pingouin » de Sophie et Magaly

_-Kusanagi_ : « Je ne suis pas un héros » de Balavoine

_-Satsuki_ : « Want Me Want Me » de Namie Amuro

_-Yûto _: « I'm no Angel » de Dido

_-Arashi_ : « Don't Say You Love Me » de M2M

_-Sorata_ : « Obsession » de Aventura

_-Kakyô_ : « Au clair de la lune », comptine populaire

_-Nataku_ : « Papa to Asobou » ('Jouons avec papa') de Keiji Fujiwara

_-Aoki _: « Flying Without Wings » de Westlife

_-Fûma_ : « Près de moi » de Lorie... ah, j'l'avais dit Fûma, j'l'avais dit

_-Séï_ : « Kesenai Tsumi » ('Péché ineffaçable') de Nana Kitade

**FÛMA** : POURQUOI C'EST MOI QUI AI EU LA CHANSON LA PLUS NULLE !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE : **Mais... elle est très bien cette chanson #Air de parfaite hypocrite# "Le Papa Pingouin" et "Papa To Asobou" c'est pas extra non plus !

**NATAKU** : Otô-san ! Ça veut dire que c'était une chanson de bébé ?

**FÛMA** : OUI ! Tue-la !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : NON ! Me tue pas !

Et soudain, Kakyô s'endort et laisse retomber sa tête dans une assiette de pancakes. #l'art de détourner les sujets de conversation# :

**FÛMA** : C'est pas un lâche copier/coller que tu viens de faire ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Évidemment que non... #Sourire hypocrite# Bon, Kusa, tu le ramènes dans sa chambre ? Et vous autres, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir ! Une longue journée vous attend demain !

**TOUS** : Ah bon ? On fait quoi demain ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Et si je vous dit... _shopping au Centre-ville ?_

**YUZURIHA, KAREN, SATSUKI, ARASHI** : KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA !

**LA GENT MASCULINE**_, débouchant leurs oreilles_ : ...Hystériques.

Et c'est ainsi que tous partent se coucher (même si les filles ont eu du mal et se sont donc rassemblées en meute pour savoir ce qu'elles achèteraient le lendemain, pour elles et leurs compagnons... ce qui effraie un peu ces derniers.)

Dans la chambre des deux énergumènes.

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIN ! MON SUBARU !

**FÛMA** : MON KAMUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Franchement, vous faites chier. Vous voulez pas comprendre que c'est pour le bien de tous que je vous ai séparé une journée !

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Ah, depuis quand tu penses de manière altruiste toi ?

**FÛMA **: A-truie-kyste ?

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Subby ne pourras pas manger le bon bentô que je lui ai préparé s'il ne revient pas !

**FÛMA** : T'as préparé à bouffer toi ? Moi mon Kamui je le laisse mourir de faim, justement. Ça prouve que je suis très sadique.

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Oui, mais si tu laisses Kamui mourir de faim, tu ne pourras plus toi-même l'achever ! Ce ne sera plus la peine de s'acharner sur le cadavre, puisque... ben puisqu'il sera mort, il bougera plus et ne souffrira plus.

**FÛMA** : Ah ! File moi un peu de ton bentô !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Les voilà qui reviennent.

**FÛMA** : Qui ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Kamui et Sub', crétin !

Les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrent à la volée, et nos deux protagonistes s'éclatent sur le sol. De grosses traces rouges ornent leurs joues.

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ouais, je leur ai fait visiter la pension Hinata avant, ils ont dû atterrir dans la chambre de Naru, sûrement en train de se changer un truc comme ça, et... VLAFF !

**KAMUI** : Subaru ? J'vois des étoiles, c'est toi ?

Sans crier gare, nos deux Émissaires bondissent sur un Kamui et un Subaru pas très rassurés, mais néanmoins trop fatigués et affamés pour se défendre... non ! Sont-ils sur le point perdre leur virginité ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Eh, j'ai pas voulu dire ça !

**ENVY,** _qui avait préalablement prit l'apparence de l'auteur de la fic_ : Ouais, mais c'est moi qui te l'ai fait dire ! Héhéhé !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Retourne dans ta fic sale pervers !

**SEÏSHIRÔ & FÛMA** : ON N'EST PAS AUSSI OBSÉDÉS QU'ON EN A L'AIR !

**SEÏSHIRÔ**, _serrant le chef Suméragi dans ses bras avec douceur_ : Subaru... tu... tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir...

Subaru, trop surpris par cette réaction, ne prend pas la peine de se dégager de l'étreinte de Séïshirô, qui en plus, a l'air sincère. Sans réfléchir, Sub' se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. C'est vrai que lui aussi, à un moment, a eu peur de le perdre.

La seule différence avec Fûma, c'est qu'il est un peu trop démonstratif :

**FÛMA** : Kamui... Je vais te tuer maintenant que tu es revenu !

**KAMUI** : ….

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : Tenez les garçons, j'ai apporté assez de nourriture pour vous deux, vous devez être morts de faim !

**SUBARU **: ... Séïshirô... merci...

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : ... De rien.

**FÛMA** : C'est ça la romance qu'elle avait promis cette idiote ? Elle est où ma romance avec Kamui ?

**KAMUI** : Non Fûma c'est bon ! J'ai compris que tu m'aimes, pas la peine de me le prouver !

**SUBARU** : Kishû, où êtes-vous ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE**, _la revenante : _Chui là, chui là.

**FÛMA** : Où étais-tu sale pouff' ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Je me suis cassée, dieu seul sait à quel point le romantisme et les grandes déclarations, les embrassades pathétiques me donnent envie de gerber...

**SUBARU** : Dites-moi, maintenant que j'y pense, ça rime à quoi toutes ces gentillesses ?

**FÛMA & SEÏ** : Hein ?

**KAMUI** : Ouais ! Ça sous-entend quoi ?

**FÛMA & SEÏ** : Kish', y'a un sous-entendu ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Bah oui, vous êtes les méchants, vous sous-entendez toujours quelque chose !

**FÛMA & SEÏ** : Ah bon ? Alors quand on dit 'ça me gratte dans le dos', ça sous-entend un truc aussi ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Oui.

**SUBARU** : Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que cela sous-entend alors...

Silence.

**SEÏSHIRÔ** : À propos, demain on va faire du shopping en ville.

**KAMUI :** Tu sous-entends quoi par là ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : ça sous-entend que demain c'est une journée lèche-vitrines !

**FÛMA** : Lécher les vitrines ? Mais t'es débile ! Tu la lèches pas la vitrine, tu l'éclates et tu plantes les bribes de verre dans la peau de Kamui !

**SUBARU** : Et ça sous-entend ?

**FÛMA** : Kamui... Je vais te tuer !

**KAMUI** : Je sous-entendais bien que c'était ce sous-entendu qu'on sous-entendait...

* * *

**A SUIVRE **_(commencé le 8/12/05, fini le 11/12/05)_

* * *

**FÛMA** : Et ça sous-entend quoi maintenant ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Y'a pas de sous-entendus, j'dis juste que c'est à suivre...

**KAMUI** : Moi je dis que ça sous-entend qu'on s'est fait berner ! On est pas en 1999 mais en 2005 !

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Me reproche pas ça, c'est la faute des Clamp, elles sont trop lentes ! Elles promettent une série de 22 volumes achevée le 31/12/99, et voilà le résultat !

**SUBARU** : ça sous-entend que tu te rebelles contre l'autorité ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Ne sous-entend pas que je serais Fûma !

**FÛMA** : Et là, qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

**KISHÛ LA NARRATRICE** : Je sous-entends que je suis pas toi et que ce chapitre est FINI !

**FÛMA **: J'comprends plus rien...


End file.
